A Rift in the World
by Silver4700
Summary: Well, here I am in an alternate reality with my friend. I blame the snow globe salesman. Was it too much too ask to just head a normal day? Apparently not. Not like I'm complaining
1. Chapter 1

Hey to everyone! I, Jeptwin, am making a co-story with a friend of mine, Pokémontrainer4700. He is an awesome guy, so please read his stories along with this and mine. But for now, enjoy!

Redding, California, Jason's POV

I had just gotten off a plane so I could see a somewhat-friend of mine. We had emailed each other a lot, and learned a lot about each other, so I was excited to meet him. When I got off the plane, he was waiting for me, with a sign with my name on it.

We had discussed our descriptions over E-mail, so I wasn't that shocked to see what he looked like. He was wearing a striped blue and black unzipped sweatshirt, had blonde hair, and was skinny. I had black hair, was average height for my age (he was older than me, and somewhat taller), had gold eyes, and was lean.

We instantly started talking to each other as we got into the car. "So! This is California! I've never actually been!" I commented.

"Yup. Not what you expected, huh?" Will replied. I looked out the window, to see a view mostly like what I had at home, but with the occasional cactus.

"Not at all. I expected more cacti." I said, after a moment. Will started laughing when he saw the smile on my face. "But seriously. It isn't actually what I expected. I thought it would be more-tropical" I said seriously.

"That's in the south. The north is mostly the same as New York, or Oregon! Or Gravity Falls!" Will explained, adding the second part as an inside joke. Our friendship was mostly forged on same interests, such as Pokémon, SAO, and Gravity Falls. We had full conspiracy chats and inside jokes through E-mail about it.

We kept on chatting about how nice it was in California, until we got back to his house, where I was staying for the summer. I was really excited. When we got out, he showed me around the house.

"We're going to be staying in my room. That alright with you?" He asked.

"Not a problem. But would you mind helping me get my suitcase in here?" I asked. He nodded, and we ran outside to the car. As we pulled my suitcase out of the trunk, I heard something break in my bag. "Ah, crud."

"What?" Will asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"My new snow globe I just bought probably broke." I complained. "It was a replica of the dimensional rift. Now I have to probably clean up my suitcase."

"Aw, sorry man." He apologizes.

Suddenly, the sky turned red, and a vortex ripped open in the shape of an X. We both looked up in awe, having an idea of what just happened, but not believing it.

"Wait, that's real?!" Will yelled.

"Apparently! But I don't really think that matters right now. What's important is that Weirdmageddon has probably started, and only those who have met Bill before are immune. Now come on!" I yelled, pulling Will towards the car.

He just pointed ahead at a Bubble of Pure Madness heading for us, before pulling me on the other direction. "Thanks. Now come on!" I said, putting on a new burst of speed to get away from the bubble, eyeball bats flying everywhere. As we ran, I looked behind us.

"Weirdness wave!" I yelled over the sounds of insanity. We ran behind the nearest object: a pine tree. Thankfully, due to the laws of physics, the wave went around the base of the tree, missing is completely.

The bad news was that the tree came alive.

"Hey you two." It says to us. "I want to talk to you about getting into my mouth." We then ran away. Because of reasons.

Then at this specific moment, We heard the sound of maniacal laughter. There was a big flash of light, and there was the main antagonist of something I thought was fictional.

Bill Cipher.

"Thanks for opening the rift in your world, Glasses! You too, Icy!" He said, laughing. We looked at each other.

"You deserve a prize! And I know just the thing! Have fun spending eternity in a different dimension! You could get in the way of my plans, and that's bad news, so I'm erasing you from existence!" He explained.

When he said the word existence, he transformed into his six armed black pyramid form, and started spinning at rapid speeds. After five seconds, he stopped instantly, and snapped his fingers. As he did that, I noticed we were both dissapearing. As we vanished, we started screaming, for obvious reasons.

Gravity Falls, Will's POV

When we rematerialized, I looked around, shaking Jason awake. He groaned, and got up, before staring at something right behind me. "Will! Please tell me I don't see that." He said. I turned around, to see the Courdoroy statue at the gas station. 'GRA_ITY FALL_ GAS S_ATION' it read, due to letters falling off.

"Okay. We can't freak out. First up, we need to go to the Mystery Shack. If we can score jobs and living space there, we have a shot of finding Dipper and Mabel, and therefore, Bill." I said. "Yeah. Jason said shakily. We started going through the forest, looking for Mystery Shack signs. Soon enough, we found one on top of the Gravity Falls town sign.

We followed the direction to the next sign, and so forth, until we reached the Shack. There wasn't much to say about it, except that the sight now said, 'Mystery Hack.' Sounds like s game for some reason.

When we stepped on the porch, the door opened revealing the boy in the pine tree hat, Dipper Pines.

"Hi there! Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" He said in a rehearsed, almost bored tone.

"Hi! We'd like to see Stan Pines! It's important." I said to him. "Oh, hold on! I'll go get him!" Dipper said, going back inside. We looked at each other. "He's so adorable!" Jason whispered. "I know! But the show didn't really do a good job of his height." I commented. Suddenly, Stan appeared in front of us. "Hi Mr. Pines! We kind of are completely lost, and we're hoping you could give us jobs in exchange for rooming?" Jason asked.

"Sorry, but I don't really need any more employees." Stan explained. "We'll work for free, so long as we're included in family activities." Jason bargained.

Stan scratched his chin in thought. "Enticing, but no. I don't need any help." Stan decided

. "Okay, Columbia's Most Wanted." I whispered, before we turned around. Suddenly, Stan threw two Mystery Shack T-shirts to us. "Congratulations! You're hired!" He announced. We smiled.

The second we went in, I realized that Disney did a really good job depicting the shack. Suddenly, we saw Wendy working the cash register. "Cool! New employees! So, how's it hanging?" She called to us.

"Well, we were lost without family up until now, so I'd say decent." I decided. Jason nodded. "I assume you're going to be bunking here with the twins?" She asked. "Yup." Jason responded. "Cool." She said, before going back to the cash register.

"Hey Dawgs! Nice to meet you! Mr. Pines told me to tell Wendy to tell you two that He needs your help out back!" Soos called. Jason couldn't break the smile off his face as we went.

The second we got outside, Stan approached us. "Okay. Here are the rules: You do what I say, no hurting business, and Wendy is in charge when I'm out. Don't let Soos near the nail gun." Stan explained. We nodded. "Okay. What are your names?" Stan asked.

"Jason and Will." I told him.

"Okay. Will, go help Dipper and Mabel unpack merchandise and overprice it. Jason, you're with me making fake attractions. How are you with molten iron?" Stan asked, walking towards the tool shed. Jason quickly followed. "The last time I did metallurgy, I made a chupacabra." He offered. "Great! You're in charge of making an animatronic! Anything weird!" Stan decided, entering the shed with Jason.

I went up to the attic to unpack Jason's things, which I had been carrying in his suitcase. It was a lot heavier here for some reason.

When I was done with that, I got some boxes of merchandise out from the closet downstairs, before suddenly getting tackled by something. "Sneak attack!" A voice now definable as Mabel yelled.

When she let go of me, I turned around to see the girl with the sweaters. "So you're Mabel! Nice to meet you!" I replied.

"Mabel, I told you! Stop jumping on customers! Oh! It's you!" Dipper coming from another room. "So what did you have to say to Stan?" Dipper asked. "Just that we wanted jobs. Is it okay if we room with you two for the summer?" I asked. "Cool! Roommates!" Mabel exclaimed, dropping down. "Yeah! Maybe we can annoy Stan together!" Dipper said excitedly.

We went into the gift shop and started unwrapping things, when we suddenly heard a racket from outside. "I don't know what that is, but I love it!" Stan yelled. Soos and Jason promptly wheeled in a metal Weeping Angel statue. "Woah! Mega creepy! I like it!" Wendy exclaimed, looking at it while it took its hands away from it's face. I just took a mental sigh of… Well, not disappointment, but more like 'really?' I didn't have any objections to it though. I'm just glad he didn't make an animatronic bear.

"You made a Weeping Angel? How'd you do it so quickly?" I asked, as it moved its arms in front of it. "It helps when you have illegal levels of liquid nitrogen and kerosene in one place." Jason explained, as it reached its hands out in front of it, showing claws. "It's cool, dawg!" Soos exclaimed. "It looks like it's about to kill someone." Dipper commented. "That's because the actual thing in the TV show Doctor Who does!" I explained.

It suddenly grabbed Jason's arm as he yelled and hit is with a bat. "Is that safe?" Mabel asked skeptically. "Or legal?" Dipper muttered. "No on both accounts! I'm just going to put the Plaque up saying 'don't blink, because it only moves when you blink.' Jake explained, toting it into the other room. "The real things send you back in time. These only grab you." Stan explained. When Jake came back in, Stan closed the shop.

"Okay! I need one volunteer to hang up signs in the creepy part of the forest!" Stan decided, looking at everyone. "Will, you go do it!"

"I'm certifiably insane."

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Stan asked. I reply, "Absolutely nothing."

"Fine." He started pointing at everyone else. "All right. Eenie, meenie, miney, you!" Stan said, pointing at Dipper. "But Grunkle Stan, it's weird here!" "Ugh! This agin." Stan says, obviously disappointed.

" Just the other day, I woke up and my mosquito bites spelled out 'BEWARE'" Dipper complained. "That says 'BEWARB'" Stan commented, looking at it. "But-" Dipper protested. "Just go." Stan said, sighing. Mabel suddenly grabbed Jason and I as we were going to go back to our chores. "Come on. Let's go scare Dipper!" She said, running into the forest. We quickly followed her, before finding Dipper with the Journal. "What's that you got there?" Mabel asked, surprising him and making him jump. He read the first passage again.

"Wow! A real Journal! I hope there actually is a fourth!" Jake whispered to me. "It's this creepy journal I found in the woods. If this is true, then all of my hunches are right!" Dipper explained. "Cool! What does it say about Hydras?" Jake asked, interested. Dipper flipped through the pages. "It says that Hydras are powerful acid-spitting half-dragons that can breathe water, shoot it from their mouths, and breathe fire. I would not want to meet one." He commented. We started heading back, where we saw that Soos and Wendy had left. "Okay. Here's how things work. You two aren't directly family, and will be kicked out and sent to a homeless shelter if Sheriff Blubbs finds out. But since we want you to stay, we won't sell you out." Stan explained, before we heard a doorbell ring.

Mabel ran to get it, and came back with a boy Jason's age. "Cool. Mabel, you got a boyfriend?" Jason asked. "Yup!" Mabel cheered. "Hey. What's your name?" I asked. "Normal… Man!" The guy shouted. "He means Norman." Mabel explained.

"Or Jeff." I whispered to Jake. "What's that dripping from your shoulder?" Dipper asked. "It's jam." Norman explained. "Come on, Norman! Time for our date! We're going to the cemetery." Mabel said. Dipper went up to their room as they left. Suddenly, Stan approached us. "Okay. I only have one other room available for you guys, and it has a single pull-out couch bed. You okay with that?" Stan asked.

"Sure. We're both guys. It's not like it makes a difference or anything." I shrugged. Jason just dug something out of his backpack. "I've got a sleeping bag if either of us feels uncomfortable, anyway." He said. "Okay. Now that that's settled, let's talk about actual pay. I can't just not pay you. It's illegal." Stan explained. "You have 22 identities, are on the run from Colombia, and commit daily tax fraud. And yet you're worried about underpayment?" Jason asked in disbelief. "No. I want to pay you to watch over the kids as well. Plus, I like guys like me, who do their research and aren't afraid of crossing lines to get what they want." Stan exclaimed. "Okay. $10.00 an hour each, plus no charging us for staying here." I decided. "I like the way you think. Deal!" Stan confirmed.

The next few days were mostly average. We met Robbie, who seemed to like us, and became closer friends with Wendy. We also met Dean, Lee, Tambry, and Thompson, who were all nice. Jason seemed to mostly work under Soos as an extra handyman/attraction creator. I simply picked the perfect prices to get the most money out of people as possible without them actually realizing they were being ripped off. I also restocked the gift shop and candy machine. It was actually kind of fun, minus Dipper freaking out about Mabel 'dating a Zombie' to us, which we had to calm him down from every time.

"Dip, don't you think you are getting just a tad bit paranoid and obsessed?" I asked him while trying to solve a puzzle behind the counter. It was a slow day.

"No! I'm one hundred percent convinced that Mabel is going to get her brain eaten by a zombie!" I stop in the middle of my puzzle, and look at him in the eyes.

"Dipper, do you have any concrete DEFINITIVE proof that Norman is a zombie? He limps, he talks strange, but that doesn't prove anything! Heck, he doesn't even have a bad attitude!"

"Bu-" Dipper starts, but I cut him off.

"Look, Norman may not be what he seems," I continue my puzzle. "But only when you have unearthed all the fakery will the answer be revealed." As I finish saying this, I find the solution to the puzzle. "It's actually quite like a puzzle."

"As usual Will, you have an extremely valid point. But I won't stop until I find the truth!" Dipper is going to be in for quite the surprise.

On our fourth day of working here, Dipper had gotten completely obsessed, watching the videos nonstop. Just as Wendy and I had finished taking the golf cart for a joyride, and Jake had fixed the wheel that fell off, Dipper came rushing out.

"Wendy! Will! I need to borrow the golf cart! It's an emergency!" He yelled breathlessly. Jake and I got in. "Hop in!" I called, turning on the engine. Wendy waved goodbye as Dipper directed me where to go. "Glad I got my driver's license now?" I asked Jason. He nodded. The second we drove into the enchanted forest, we knocked down Gnomes by accident, and we came upon a bunch of gnomes (that were total jerks and butt faces.) After Dipper picks up a gnome with a shovel and cuts Mabel free, She jumped behind Jason.

"Gnomes, huh? Well, could be worse." Jason commented. "They're getting away! After them!" Jeff yelled. "How could this be worse?" I yelled. Suddenly, we heard a roar, and saw a huge shadow. "Tree!" Mabel yelled. "I was actually thinking zombies." Jason replied. "No, tree! Swerve!" Dipper yelled. I swerved around the fallen tree, as Gnomes rained down on the cart. Dipper grabbed a golf club, and Mabel used a gnome to hit another gnome. "Glad I left this in here." A muffled, metallic voice said. I looked over to see Jason in a welding mask. "

What are you doing?" I yelled, before a Gnome jumped on my face. Jason aimed his flamethrower/blowtorch/laser cutter at the Gnome, and switched it to Blowtorch. He lit a blue flame, burning the gnome off of me. He switched back to flamethrower and promptly started shooting Gnomes out of the sky with it. One landed on the roof and bit Jason hard on the hand. "Ahh!" He yelled in pain, before dropping the blowtorch and ripping off the welding mask. He promptly slammed the mask into the Gnome until it let go. When it did, his hand was bleeding badly. "Are you okay?" I asked, looking at his hand. "Eyes on the road!" He yelled. Just before we drove off a cliff.

"I told you!" Jason screamed as we fell. When we hit the ground, we were Gnome free, until we reached the Shack. When we parked, Mabel's Gnome bit Jason in the leg until Mabel beat him off with a golf club. I started getting gauze and disinfectant to bandage the bites, while Mabel and Dipper helped drag him to the leaf pile. "It hurts." Jason moaned. "I know. We just need more time." I told him.

"Well you're all out of that!" Jeff called, having the Gnome snatch Jason. "One move and I'll have my friends bleed him dry!" He announced. "So what do you say, Mabel? Want to be my queen?" He asked.

I looked around, and saw a certain something in the leaf pile. I look to Mable, and I indiscreetly signal it to Her. She smiles for a split second before turning back to the gnomes. "Fine Jeff. Come down." Mabel said. "Woohoo! Whoopsie-daisy, comin' through, sorry Schmebulok!" Jeff called as he stepped on Gnomes. "Schmebulok." The deformed gnome said.

When Mabel got down, I noticed that she was moving towards the leaf pile. I smiled for a millisecond before regaining my serious composure. When Jeff finally got up to her, he started putting the ring on her finger. Suddenly, she reached into the leaf pile, and pulled out the Leaf Blower.

She turned it on low, and yelled, "This is for lying to me!" Jeff started protesting. "This is for kidnapping me!" She said, putting it on medium. "This is for threatening us!" She yelled, putting it on high, and ignoring Jeff's cries of pain. "And this is for hurting my friends!" She yelled, putting it on reverse, and shooting Jeff through the mega-gnome, destroying it. I ran to catch Jason as he fell, but didn't get there in time. However, he somehow rolled and landed perfectly, not getting injured any worse.

"How… Did you do that?" I asked slowly. "Three years of flying trapeze training and tricks does that to a guy." Jason explained, dusting off his sweatpants. "So you weren't injured badly?" Dipper asked, confused. Jason suddenly winced, falling on me. "No. Those gnomes have sharp teeth. Pierced right through the skin and damaged muscle. But I've suffered much worse." Jason said, with me helping him get inside. "But you're injured now?" Mabel asked, confused.

"Mabel, honey. I was injured the second the Gnome bit me. But everything I did after that made it worse, and I wanted to make sure everyone got out alright. Now that I can, I want to avoid making it any more severe than it is." Jason explained, as I made him lie down on the couch, wrapping and dressing the injuries. "You're lucky I know first aid, Mr. 'I'm going to push myself past the limit to make sure everything turns out fine'." I growled. "Yeah, well, it did, didn't it?" Jason pointed out.

"Kids! Come on here for a minute!" Stan called. We all walked in. "Okay. I overstocked the gift shop by accident, so you each can take one thing. Now hurry up, before I change my mind." Stan told us. Dipper and Mabel quickly grabbed their items. I looked around, before grabbing a crossbow. "Why do you have these?" I asked. "No reason." Stan said.

I took one out, and grabbed the arrows. Jason dug around in a different box, before finding something of equal interest. "Cool! A blowgun! And minor to major chemicals, poisons, and toxins! I dorm think I want to know how you got this, but I'm totally all over it." He announced, holding it close. The others turned and went upstairs as Stan headed for his bedroom. I was about to follow when I see a small felt top hat. While not the best, it looked pretty good to me.

I put one on my head and look in the mirror, and it looked surprisingly good on me. So I leave 15 $ right next to the cash register and head on up.

"I think it was smart to take the weapons. We're probably going to need them." Jason told me when I came back up, looking down at his blowgun. "Why did you get a top hat?" He asked me.

"Because, top hats are cool." I answer. I then sighed. "Yeah. Now come on, let's get some sleep. While we still can." I said. "Stanford was totally wrong about one thing: trust is important. Dipper needs it if he's going to solve the mysteries of this town." Jason commented. I nodded and helped him to the room, where we changed privately and got into the bed, quickly falling asleep.

Dipper's POV

I wrote down the weakness to Gnomes in the journal, before adding something to the front. "After fighting a Gnome army with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back." I wrote. "Good night, Dipper." Mabel said from across from me. "Care to turn out the light?" I asked. She smiled, and shot a grappling hook through the lamp, destroying it, and plunging us into darkness. "Good night, Mabel." I said, before falling asleep.

So? What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! PT4700 here! It's time for me to take over this chapter! Hope you like it!

Chapter 2

Jason's POV

After the events of last week, I was out like a light. When I wake up this morning, I just realize how hungry I am. Like I'm so hungry I could eat a… Big plate of food. I guess. I'm running out of material.

"Hey Will, you wanna-?" I look over to see Will not in the room whatsoever. "Will?" I call again. Still no answer. Must have gone down for breakfast then. I get my suitcase open, and get a change of new clothes when something falls out of it. I pick it up, and it's the replica of the rift.

"What?" I wonder aloud. "I thought-? How did-? Didn't this break?" I'm too puzzled to think about this now, so I just shove it back in my bag, and cover it with a few clothes. After I change, I go downstairs to see Mable just win a syrup eating race against Dipper.

"Morning." I call to them. Dipper looks over to me and says, "Morning, Jason."

"Have either of you seen Will?" I ask, when I see He isn't around the table.

"Yea. He said something about going to get some extra clothes and supplies in town." Mable answered. Well He DID forget to bring some clothes. But I guess it's not His fault, what with Bill warping us out of our own dimension. That was extremely inconsiderate.

"Hey, look at this." Dipper calls to me and Mabel. I walk over behind him, and I see an ad for…

"Everybody needs a…thneed?"

"What? No." Dipper corrects. "This monster photography contest. I mean, we see weird stuff like this a lot." His face brightens a little, as if a thought came to mind. "Did we get any pics of Jeff?"

"No, but I got some gnome beard hair!" Mabel tells us, swinging hair from side to side.

"Hey!" Yelled Stan, entering the room. "How's my favorite Nephew, Niece and Moneymaker? Now I was thinking, and I think we should have some family bonding time. Like last week!"

"Don't remind me of last week." I warned him.

(Flashback)

There we were, making a bunch of counterfeit 100 dollar bills in a secret secluded location. Stan was looming over me, assessing my work.

"You call that Ben Franklin? He looks like a woman!" He tells me. I look over to Will, to see he had made five successful one hundreds. He suddenly stops what he's doing, and listens. Five seconds later, he bolts up from his chair, grabs all his money he made, and hi tails it away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Stan calls. "We had a contra-!" He is then cut off by loud police sirens behind us. "Uh-oh." Stan says, in realization.

(End flashback)

"Will was the only one who got away! And with his "real" money, to boot!" I finish. Mabel shivers. "The county jail was so cold…"

Stan shrugs. "Okay. That might not have been the best family bonding time idea. But this time, I promise it will be a time full of fun, excitement, and legality!" He puts his arms around our shoulders. "Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?" We all cheer and say yea! Until Both Me and Dipper process what he just said.

"Wait a minute. What?" We both say.

…

(Will's POV)

After I left the shack, I went and purchased some "inconspicuous" clothes, Marty Mcfly style, while still donning my stylish top hat. Actually, honestly, I had to put it away, due to someone possibly recognizing me.

I asked Soos earlier if he could give me a ride to the mall, and he happily obliged. After he parked in the lot, I told him what to do.

"Stay here in the car and wait for me. If you see me walking back, start the engine. If you see me running back, start the engine and prepare to gun it.

(Dippers POV)

After we put on blindfolds and got in his car, we had nothing to do since Grunkle Stan was the one who was driving. As we hit a bump, Mabel decided to break the silence by talking about stuff she talks about.

"Wow! When I'm blindfolded, all my other senses feel like they're heightened!" She then starts touching my face until we hit another bump. A question then pops in my mind that makes me extremely nervous.

"Grunkle Stan, are YOU wearing a blindfold?" He then laughed.

"No, but with these cataracts I might as well be!"

"What?" I hear Jason say next to him.

"What is that? A woodpecker?"

Five seconds later, I feel the car jerk, as if we hit something. Then we are all being flung around for ten more seconds, until I feel everything stop.

"Why couldn't Will stay so he could drive?" I hear Jason complain "where IS he anyways?"

"Everyone, out of the car!" Stan tells us. When we all step out, Stan cries out, "OK! Take off your blindfolds! When we take them off, and the sight that greets my eyes makes me horrified.

"Surprise!" He yells. "It's opening day of fishing season!"

"Fishing…season?" I ask hesitantly.

"That's right! It will be all three of us on a boat for ten hou-" he is cut short by someone slamming into him. When he falls down, his hat and glasses fall off, revealing him to be…

"Will?" I ask, seeing him on the ground. He looks up at me, and cracks a smile. "Hi Dipper, Mable, Jason, Stan-!" He then realizes who he ran into. He scrambles to his feet, saying numerous apologies to Stan.

"Yea, you BETTER be sorry Kid! He yells. "What were you even DOING that made you run into me?!" Will glances around before whispering something in Stan's ear. After a minute, his expression changed, and his eyes started to water.

"Will, you have an incredible gift!" He says, crying into Will's shoulder. I see Jason give him a look. "What did you do?" He asks him.

(Flashback, Will's POV)

When I walk into the mall, I search for the video game department. When I find it, I make sure my glasses and hat is on my person securely. I then walk in and secure a Wii U, and a few games plus a few extra controllers. I take it all to the counter, remaining a calm and lax figure as I put four of the counterfeit hundreds I made. She took it and while she was getting change, I was hoping that she didn't check any of the numbers. She gives me the change, and I think I'm going to make it out Scott free. I take the game system, thank her, and walk out of the store.

I'm halfway out of the store when I hear the cashier of the game store yelling "HEY! STOP, THIEF!"

"I PAID FOR THIS!" I yell back.

"THIS IS COUNTERFEIT!"

It was then that I start running. I make it out, and I see Soos start up the car. I make it, throw the stuff in there, and tell him, "gun it."

(End flashback, Dippers POV)

"After that, Soos just gave me some money to give her, since I didn't have enough, and I gave her back the good money, but she still wants me in the slammer. So I ran until I ran into Stan." He finishes, putting on his top hat.

"I seen it! I seen it again!" We hear someone yelling. We turn around to see Old Man McGucket running across the dock, slamming everything out of his way.

"Ida seeny the gremlaboosh Gobbledewonker! Hurry before he scrap doodles away!" He then started doing a….jig?

"Did anyone understand any of that?" I ask

"Everyone! I issue a warning! I have seen the great Gobblewonker! Hurry and come see before it gets away! Quick!" Will says. We all look at him. "It takes someone insane to know someone insane."

"Aww, he's doing a happy jig!" Mabel says, with a cute look on her face. McGucket then quickly scrap doodles over and grabs her arms. "No! It's a jig of great DANGER!"

And who should come out of the main building but McGucket's Son, Tate McGucket.

"Hey, HEY!" I told you what would happen if you harassed my customers! This is your last warning, Dad!" He then started squirting him with a squirt bottle. Which, was kinda disappointing.

"B-b-b-but I have PROOF this time, byguminit!" Tate then stops squirting him, while McGucket leads them away to a wrecked boat. "Behold! It was the Gobblewonker that done did it! It had a huge neck like a T Rex and wrinkly skin like…like that guys top hat over there!"

"What did you say about my top hat?!" Will says deadly calm.

"It wrecked my boat then shimmy shamed over to scuttlebutt island!" He points to the island located in the middle of the lake, surrounded by fog. "Ye gotta believe mee!" He says pleadingly shaking the nearest person. The sherif then comes up next to him in a boat, tipping his hat.

"Attention all units!" He starts. He then leans on the side of the boat. "We've got ourselves a crazy old man!"

Everyone then starts laughing all around him while McGucket looks defeated.

"Awwww, donkey shpittles!" Whatever that means. When he disappointedly walks away, Will just keeps on staring at him.

"He just called my top hat wrinkly! My top hat is not wrinkly!" Will yells.

" Mable! This is a way out of this!" I tell my sister excitedly. "If we can go and catch a picture of that monster,we could split the prize 50-50!"

"That's two fifties!" She replies.

"Imagine what you could do with FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!"

After I said that, Mabel just completely zoned out. After a few moments, she comes back to reality, a determined look on her face. " Dipper, I am 1,000,000,000% on board with this idea!"

" Monster huuuuunt!" Jason yells. Then we all start chanting monster hunt.

Suddenly we hear a boat horn, and Soos pulls up in his boat dubbed " SS Cool Dude."

"Did someone say monster hunt?" He asked. "Dudes! I could take you there easily!" At this moment, Stan decided to intervene.

" OK OK. Let's think this through. You four could go on a monster Hunter, OR you could just stay here and fish with your great uncle Stan!"

After a moment of thinking about the two choices, I make the cool decision.

"Monster hunt! Jason! Will! You two coming?!"

"Heck yea!" Jason answers.

"Ummm…actually, I'm gonna stay here." He replies, slowly.

"What?" Mabel asks. "Come on, Will! It's gonna be fun!"

"Thanks Mabel, but that island is…unnerving. Like it's hiding something. Something UNDER."

"Eh, suit yourself." I reply, getting on with Mabel and Jason. "Let's go!" I yell. We then all take off towards the island, leaving our uncle behind. I regret nothing.

(Stan's POV)

The fact that I was ditched by my great niece and nephew was bad enough. But what really stung was that the only company I had was a top hat wearing teen who blackmailed me into hiring him who turned out to have a gift of ripping people off. Honestly, I thought he just stayed behind to, I dunno. Hang out on the shoreline. But what he said next honestly surprised me.

"So. Wanna go fishing?"

I was shocked. "Sure. Yea."

"Do you mind waiting for me? I need to get some fishing gear."

"Sure." I reply. "I don't mind waiting." He gives me a thumbs up and runs into Tate's shop

To be honest, I'm happy that someone actually wants to fish with me.

(Jason's POV)

"Ok guys." Dipper starts to tell us. "What's the number one problem when people go monster hunting?"

"The people get eaten or killed by the monster before they can run away." Soos replies.

"That is actually very true." I support.

"Ok then," Dipper continues. "Soos, play Bigfoot." Soos, not knowing exactly what to do, just turns around and leans over. Dipper then acts surprised. "Oh no. There is Bigfoot! Uh oh! I don't have a camersee? See where I'm going with this?" We then all "Ohhhhhhh." In realization. "That's why I bought SEVENTEEN disposable cameras." Soos then accidentally flashed himself in the face with the camera flash, causing him to throw it into the lake. "Ok, sixteen now. This is why I got seventeen." They then got into an argument about who was captain, co captain, and associate co captain, whatever that is. I then realize something.

"When did you get time to buy ANY disposable cameras?"

He thinks for a minute before shrugging his shoulders. "I wonder how Will and Stan are doing?"

…

(Will's POV)

"So do you know that song Hush Little Baby?" I ask Stan, starting one of my jokes. "Think of the lyrics." I start mock singing it. "Hush little baby, don't say a word, mommys gonna buy you a mockingbird." I then start pretending like in writing something in my hand. "Are you serious? If I shut up I get a bird? Is that what your saying?" Stan then laughs a little, so I continue. "If that mockingbird don't sing, mommys gonna buy you a diamond ring. So let me get this one strait here. If I KILL the bird, I get bling bling. Is that what your saying? Just wanna get this strait." Stan then bursts out laughing.

"Hey Will, let me tell YOU a joke. My ex wife still misses me…BUT HER AIM IS GETTING BETTER!"

While its not overly funny, I just crack a small laugh to show him I care.

"Hey Will, I wanna ask you something. Why did you wanna come out fishing with me in the first place. I thought you would wanna go monster hunting."

"Well, I kinda would," I start, getting a fishing line ready. "But my own great uncle passed recently, and I only saw him once or twice when I was small. So I thought, hey! Might as well, ya know. Also, my dad really likes fishing. Never got me as much into it, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it!"

"Huh. Well, thanks for coming with me, then." He answers. "Anyways, let's get fishing!"

…

(Jason's POV)

"Dudes, check it out." Soos tells us. He covers half of the Scuttlebutt island sign with his arm. "Butt island!"

"Soos, you rap scallion!" Mabel waves her arm at him.

"Who named this island to give it such an…interesting name?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Dunno." Dipper tells me. "But shouldn't we stop lollygaging and get a move on?"

"What? Ya scared?" Mabel asks him.

"What? I'm not-"

"Yea you are!" She then starts playfully poking him in the head while blowing raspberries .

"Ok, Mabel," I tell her, holding back laughter. "We really SHOULD get a move o-!" I was cut off by a loud roar, sounding not even a mile away. We all look at each other, get some cameras out, and start running in the roar's direction. After 300 feet, we stop and hide behind a log best theaters edge, where we see a snakelike silhouette. I motion to the others, counting on my fingers up to three. When I reach three, we run out and snap as many photos as we can. Man, I feel like Todd from "Pokemon Snap."

When the fog clears up we see….

A beaver dam in the shape of a sea monster.

"But…what was the monster noise?" Dipper asks, confused and bewildered. "I could have sworn I heard a monster noise."

We hear the same "monster noise" to our right, and low and behold there is…

"Cool." Soos commented. "Beaver with a chainsaw." I then take a few pics of that, because let's be honest. When do you ever see a beaver with a chainsaw?"

…

(Will's POV)

"Scented markers." I tell Stan as I check my line. "Think about it for a second. Someone must have just sat down and thought, "How can we get kids to sniff markers all day?""

"Well, can't argue with that." Stan agrees, shrugging his shoulders. At that moment, something comes speeding past us, dousing us with water. "HEY! You scared all the FISH!" Stan yells at whoever sped by.

I grab my binoculars to see Jason and the rest speeding away from what I presume to be the "actual real" Gobblewonker. I see them head into the secret cave behind the water fall. Since they do that, I put the binoculars away and calmly cast a line.

…

(Dipper's POV)

"They are ALL good ones!" I yell with happiness as I hug my sister. I look over to Jason and see his smile is kinda forced. "Hey, what's-?" I'm interrupted when u hear the clang of something hitting metal.

I turn around, seeing the Gobblewonker's head fall down. Curious, I go down to it near the waters edge. I punch it lightly a few times to confirm what I thought, and I climbed up to the top, while the others followed me. I find one of those old fashioned hatch-opening wheels, so I did the logical thing. I turned it so that it opened up to reveal a cockpit. And in the cockpit was…

"You?!" I say, astounded.

"Awww, Banjo polish!" Old Man McGucket replies.

"But…" I'm still bewildered. "How did you do this?" I ask.

"WHELP, first I got all the thinymajigs together, then I learned how to operate a stick shift with ma beard!" He replies in his regular voice.

"But WHY did you do it?" Mabel asks.

"Aw, I just wanted my son to pay attention to me." He says, dejected. "And I woulda screeoed away with it too! If it weren't for you meddling shimmers and yer pesky man-child!" We stare at him in confusion. "Whelp! Time to get to work on my death ray!" He then retreats back into his cockpit.

…

(Stan's POV)

As me and Will started to to one last round of the island, I was a little disappointed. Sure the day with Will was fun, saving me a lot of trouble and possibly an ankle bracelet, but I still wish I could spend the day with my Niece and Nephew. As I'm alone with my thoughts, I don't notice them pull up next to us.

"Hey." Dipper tells me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh. It's you four." I say, trying to sound sour. "Did you find your big monster you were looking for?"

"Um…n-."

I cut him off. "Well guess what? I got to spend a nice day on the lake with my figuratively and literal partner in crime, Will. We had a great time, telling jokes and catching fish.

"Soooo…" Dipper has a sincere apologetic look on his face. "…You don't have room for four more?"

I look at his and the others faces, and see they really want to spend time with me.

"So… Bet I could double tie a fishing line with my eyes closed." I tell them. Dipper then cracks a grin. "Ten bucks says you can't!"

"Ten bucks says I can!" I say back. By now we are all cracking smiles.

"Ten bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed!" Mabel yells.

"I like the way you think!" I tell her.

For the rest of the evening, we fished, cracked jokes, and took pictures of us doing goofy things. When we were heading back to shore, Will was telling everyone his joke on Rock-A-By Baby.

"The baby is in a TREE! Doesn't that bother you? We need to call some Child Protective Services on these parents! Leaving their baby in a stinking tree!" We were all laughing at that, when we hit a bump in the river.

"Did you feel that?" Dipper asks. We all shrug and continue to the shoreline, content with a family fun day, unaware the REAL Gobbledewonker was underneath us.

So what do you think? This is my biggest chapter. Ever. Remember to read Jeptwins stories as well as my own. Until next time, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A rift in the worlds chapter 3

 **Hey guys! It's Jeptwin again! I hope you loved our remake of, 'Legend of the Gobblewonker', and reviewed. If so, then I know you'll love this chapter! Even if you don't love it, I hope you still read and review. Here it is!**

Will's POV

It was a day or so after the Gobblewonker event, and we were watching Ducktective.

And I had to say, that both Jason and I had silently agreed it was much better as a clip. On the bright side, Mabel was also knitting to teach Jason, so I was watching him do a poor crochet. Just as I was nodding off and about to hit the floor, Soos came in.

"Hey dudes! You'll never guess what I found!" He yelled. I shot up. "Buried treasure!" We all cried at various times. He brought us to a section of the wall that was somehow wide open. "I found it behind this section of wallpaper" Soos explained.

We all walked inside to see a huge wax museum. "Woah! They're so lifelike!" Mabel commented, looking at Wax Sherlock Holmes. "And creepy." I mutter. Jason walked up to the window. "No wonder this place was hidden." He decided. "Hey guys! Look at this one! It's so fake!" Dipper called, pointing to,

"That's Stan. And he's not wax." Jason pointed out. "Heck yeah I'm not!" Stan said, walking out of his spot. Mabel, Dipper, and Soos ran away screaming.

Grunkle Stan started showing us around the wax museum, until he reached Abe Lincoln. "Oh! Who opened the window? I'm looking at you, wax John Wilkes Booth!" Stan yelled. "Wonder if he kept the hat too?" I whispered to Jason, who tried to hold back laughter.

Suddenly, he stopped and regained his composure. "Cheer up Stan! I can make you a new statue if you want!" Jason decided. "Are you sure you're capable?" Grunkle Stan asked nervously. "You're talking to a kid who made an animatronic Weeping Angel. What do you think?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"Great! As long as you don't make something from a TV show!" Stan decided. "What about, a wax mantaur or something? Man's body with a horse's head." Jason offered. "good. Try to expand the repertoire, however. Try a person." I pointed out. Jason smiled. "I've got it!" He declared. "It's going to be a surprise." He decided, before walking out.

Jason's POV

"What are you doing with that hump of wax?" Dipper asked. "I'm making a statue for you uncle!" I declared. "Cool! Can I help?" Mabel asked. "You can put the finishing touches on." I offered.

Throughout the day, Will watched me dye and reuse the wax from Abe Lincoln. As I had finished, I decided something. "We have leftover wax. What should I do with it?" I asked. Soos walked in. "Give him his cane, dawg!" He declared. "Great idea!" Wendy agreed. I smiled, and started molding the cane.

When there was no more Wax left, I had finished the fez as well. We all looked at it, observing. "It needs glitter." Mabel decided. I offered her a bucket I had set out for the tip of his cane.

She heaved it onto the statue while Dipper blew it dry with a fan. Right after it was finished, Stan walked in and yelled, falling to the floor and scrambling back. "So? What do you think?" I asked nervously.

Stan got up, dusting his pants off. "I love it! Now Wendy, Jason, go make 50 pizzas. Will, Dipper, you're in charge of ticket sales. And Mabel and Soos, you're in charge of decorations! We're having a grand reopening!" He declared. We all cheered.

Wendy's POV

We had been making pizza pies for maybe 2 hours now, and Jason didn't seem to tire at all. In fact, he reminded me of someone. Right now, he had moved on to dessert pizzas. He would make them, and I would bake them.

"Marshmallow, chocolate sauce, and caramel" he announced, tossing it to me. "This is sugar." I said, pointing to the clumps of raw sugar on it. "You _did_ take sixth grade science, right?" Jake asked. "I kind of mostly fell asleep." I said, pushing it into the oven. "Watch the pizza then." He said, making a new one from I don't know what.

I watched as the sugar started bubbling, before melting into clumps of, "Caramel." I breathed. "At five hundred degrees Fahrenheit, sugar boils into caramel." Jason explained. "Wish my teacher taught me like this. Who was yours, anyway? What school did you go to?" I asked curiously.

Jason got this thoughtful look on this face that made me realize who he reminded me of. "I can't remember. Now that I think about it, I can't remember anything about my life past when I was seven!" He realized.

I gasped silently. "Do you remember your parents?" I asked. "I don't remember much about my mom. But I remember my dad. He was always loud, even when he was quiet." Jason started.

"He was really strong, and had huge hands, but he was always gentle with me. He gave me a present for my birthday, right before I can't remember anything. I can't remember what it was." He finished, sighing.

I looked directly at him, hard. "What?" He asked, confused. "Was it a shield?" I asked. His eyes opened wide. "Now that I think about it, yes! How did you know?" He asked, but I think he already knew.

I hugged him real tight. "Because my little brother got one on his birthday and disappeared the next day." I exclaimed. He must have been shocked silent, because all he did was hug me back.

The next second, the fire alarm went off, making us yell in terror. Will and the others ran in, with Will spraying a fire extinguisher all over the oven. "What happened?" Dipper yelled. "Well, it turns out Wendy is my sister, which distracted us from taking out a pizza from the oven." Jason explained, much to Will's apparent shock. Mabel pulled out a charred pizza.

"What pizza has eyes in it?" She asked, disgusted. "Oh. My garlic and anchovy pizza. Well, no one's going to eat it either way." Jason sighed. "Garlic and anchovies? Why would you even make that?" Stan asked, disgusted. "Ooh, burnt garlic and anchovy pizza! I'll take that!" Soos exclaimed excitedly, taking it from my hands and wiping the foam off. "Eat it outside, Soos!" Stan yelled.

"I ran out of ideas." Jason explained when everyone looked at him weirdly. "Well, If we're done here, we still have to make 5 pizzas for 5:00, which is in 3 hours, and I plan on having my break today." I declared, putting two pizzas in an oven.

Everyone except Jason went back to work, while Jason rolled a cake batter pizza out.

"Do you mind if I call Dad over? I know it'll make him super happy." I asked. "Sure. But could you tell him that I would still like to stay at the shack, just for the summer?" Jason asked me.

I smiled. "I don't think he'd mind. He's violent, but understanding." I agreed. "Great. I can't wait to see him again. And big brothers Grant and James!" Jason exclaimed happily.

"James left for college, and you also have two little brothers." I explained. "Awesome! But I'm kind of shocked James went to college. He never really wanted to." Jason exclaimed. "Well, it was mom's last wish." I said, before covering my mouth.

"What?" Jason asked, confused. "Nothing! I just said mom wanted him to go to college!" I covered up. But he saw through my lie, and ended up with tears in his eyes. "Oh, Jason. I'm sorry. It happened three years ago." I whispered, hugging him tight while he cried softly.

When he was good again, we pulled or the last Pizzas, and set them out. We quickly headed out for our breaks afterward.

Will's POV

The next few hours flew by, and I quickly was assigned Ticket duty with Wendy. We talked about how Stan bribed us, and watched as Manly Dan and his sons crushed Jason in a hug. "So what's up with Jason, anyway? Why does he have black hair?" I asked. "To be honest, we're not entirely sure." Wendy explained. "Oh. The exhibition is about to start!" She commented.

We watched as Stan reintroduced his wax figure collection, along with his own. Old Man McGucket asked a surprisingly relevant question when you think about it, involving wax people and a wax uprising.

Stan ignored Toby determined, and answered Shandra Hemenez's question this time. "Yes we do! We have twenty pies of fifty kinds of pizza, from Anchovy to Ziti." Stan announced. The pizza guy started cheering absurdly loud, scaring all animals away.

"But first you must go through the mystery shack to reach it! Buying of merchandise is greatly advised." Stan offered. Everyone stopped cheering at once, and started complaining. "First person to the pizza gets a pie of their choice!" Jason offered. Everyone ran through the mystery shack, barely stopping at the attractions.

Wendy, Jason, Soos, and I had used the copy machine to make copies of the pizza, which Stan had us set out. Unfortunately, it also broke the Copy Machine. The real pies were in a fridge or heater, depending on where they needed to be kept. I got the feeling he was planning on doing this a lot, because he let us take slices of the pies we served, and they tasted exactly like the real pies. Probably because they were real, unless someone spilled water on them.

I was extra excited that afternoon after everyone had left, because I had learned something new. Logically, if Jason was actually from here, then so was I! I was getting another ice pack for Jason, because he had an incident with the hot poker when setting up the fire again.

When I got to our room, I saw that he already was back to being an idiot, because he was now attempting to open a large package with an axe. "Really? It's cardboard. Use a letter opener!" I sighed in exasperation. "But Dad just got it for me, and I want to practice!" Jason protested.

I grabbed it from him, and locked it in a safe. "No fair!" He exclaimed. "Neither is me having to explain your missing limb to your Viking father." I pointed out. He sighed in defeat. "Fine." He said, and punched his fist through the box while I looked in shock.

"How did you do that? And why didn't you do it before?" I asked. "Dad taught it to me, and I already answered the first question." Jason answered. "Speaking of which, what's up with that?" I asked, interested, and passing him his ice pack.

He slid it under his gauze. "Well, I don't know. It's like all of a sudden my Earth life is this dream I can barely remember. And I remember a childhood here, but it's still fuzzy." Jason explained. "Really? I've been noticing the same thing." I commented.

"Well what do you remember?" He asked, curious. "Honestly? Bits and pieces. I know my dad wears a tux, and that I was always reprimanded for being friendly with other kids. And I remember my mom once said, 'You're not like them.'" I remembered. "Huh. Well, there's always been a lot of unknown families here. Maybe you're someone yet unknown." Jason offered. "Maybe." I said thoughtfully.

There was one thing I hadn't told him, something that would have made him realize who I was instantly. My mom did say that, but I remembered her saying something along with that. Something I was not proud of.

Luckily I didn't have to dwell very long, because Stan's yelling throughout the house brought everyone to him. We all ran downstairs, to see Wax Stan missing his head. "Noo! But I worked so hard!" Jason lamented, dropping to his knees. "Whyy?" He yelled.

I patted his head softly. "Don't worry. We can get you more wax. You can make a new statue!" I consoled. "When I find the murderer, there won't be enough of them to prosecute." Jason hissed. "Okay. Everyone back away slowly." I whispered. We did so, while Jason cradled his wax body.

When we went back up to our room, he instantly regained his calm composure. "Think they bought it?" He asked, before we heard cries of "City Boy!" From downstairs. "I'd say yes. So what do you want to do?" I offered.

"For starters, if I'm right, wax Stan should come to life tonight. If that is the case, he'lol automatically defend the twins. Unless me rearranging him and changing his color has damaged the magic." Jason pointed out. "Good. Now what else?" I asked. "We're going to meet my family." Jason said, smiling.

Next Day, Jason's POV

The second I woke up, I noticed I was still dark. Good. "Will!" I whispered. He groaned, and turned. "Will!" I said, poking him. He muttered nonsense and flipped over once more. "I'm going to get my axe and open mail again if you don't wake up." I whispered.

That made him shoot up. When he realized what time it was, he glared at me. "Any reason you wanted me up so early?" He asked. "We need Ford's laptop. We need to go into town so we can replace it, so everyone's fooled. I know McGucket made a second one that's in the antiques shop. I can even set up the same password; Dipper only made it to 'r'." I pointed out.

"Why do we need it?" Will asked. "It contains the information of all three journals, plus extra. We can use it to defeat Bill. Plus, who knows when we might need an extra copy of the Journal? I can hide it in three places Bill can't spy on us, but only if we do it before Dreamscapers." I explained. "Ah. Well, at least we've already met McGuckett." Will groaned, stretching.

We got out of the shack quietly, and walked into town. When we went in the antiques store, I found the laptop, and picked it up. I took out the cash needed to buy it ($50), and placed it on the table. The man didn't even look up as we left.

When we got back to the Mystery Shack, I sat on our bed. "Okay. I'm going to need about two hours to set everything up." I warned. "Two hours? It'll be 8:00!" Will protested. "Why not go do something with Soos or Wendy until then?" I asked. "Sure." Will sighed, but he was blushing.

"What's with the blush?" I asked smiling. "Nothing!" Will quickly responded. I smiled. "Who is it?" I asked. "No one! You know what, I think I need to restock the gift shop." Will quickly said, before leaving. "Aww." I pouted, before starting on the computer.

Mystery Shack, 8:00, Will's POV

I was headed back to our room, now that it was 8:00. When I got in, I called Jason. "Time to go!" I called. "Great! I just finished." He responded, stepping out the door. "Wait. Where do we hide the real thing?" I asked.

"We have a safe." Jason pointed out. "But our weapons are in it." I pointed out. "I'm sure it'll fit." He commented. "Okay. Come on." I said, grabbing him.

The second we got out the door, Wendy was waiting for us. "Hey guys! I can get you to my house. Will, can you drive the truck?" She asked. I blushed, before nodding. Wendy smiled, and tossed me the keys.

The drive was fairly smooth, and when we got to the hut outside town, I jumped out of the truck. Manly Dan was waiting outside for us. Jason ran up to him, and hugged him tight, lifting him up. "Dad!" He yelled happily. "My son!" He bellowed, crushing Jason in a hug after he put him down. "I thought you were lost forever." He told Jason.

Wendy walked up, smiling happily. "Now that the reunion has started, why don't we show them around the house?" She pointed out. "Of course! I've added rooms since you were last here!" Manly Dan realized.

The first room we went to was the kitchen, and no one was in there. It was pristine and clean, which was somewhat shocking. "Your older brother keeps the house clean." Manly Dan told Jason, who smiled.

The next room was the living room, which had a tall roof, a skylight, and two levels of stairs. It had a nice couch, two chairs, a dining table, a flatscreen TV, and what appeared to be a cellar door. They also had two patios, one visible from the front, and one in the went to a side room to go into the library. "We kept all of your books!" Wendy exclaimed. Jason was smiling so widely I was worried his face might split.

The next stop was to Jason's room, due to his brother's rooms and his father's room not being very important to him. It was the second floor, and it was next to Wendy's room. His room was full of books and weights, and had an empty cabinet. It also had a bedside drawer full of clothes, a shield on the pillow, and two swords crossing each other on a plaque above him. He smiled. "Still the way it was." Wendy told him.

After that, for some reason we went back in the library. Manly Dan pulled an ornate candleholder, opening up a section in the wall. "We've been stocking up more since you left." He told Jason. "You're going to love this." Wendy whispered to me.

When we walked down the hall to the third door on the right (Wendy told me the others were all booby trapped), we entered an armory that would impress the military. "When could you possibly have afforded all this?" I asked in disbelief. "The Courdoroy's have a vast fortune. Our ancestors were Vikings, after all. They plundered a lot." Jason pointed out. My jaw was just on the floor. "This room cost my weight in gold!" Manly Dan yelled.

"With the weapons you have? I'm shocked it was legal." I muttered. "It isn't. But no one really knows about this except for you, Stan, and Soos." Wendy explained. We went to a very large walk-in closet, with only one hangar on a hook. Manly Dan pulled the hangar twice, and sent us all plummeting down a trapdoor onto a mattress.

"Here's our panic room." Wendy explained. "Wow. This place could last up to a year!" I exclaimed. "Yup! Plus, there's a greenhouse with a secret passage behind an ivy-covered wall so we can have enough oxygen and food to last just about forever." Wendy pointed out. "And there are larger stores of meat and drink!" Manly Dan yelled. "Is this new?" Jason asked. Clearly he was confused as I was. "Yes. The secret passage to the garden is through that cabinet if you can figure out how to open the back, and if you'll follow us?" Wendy pointed out to us.

We went into a bedroom, and Jason ran to a shelf. "Is this my magic cabinet?" He asked. "Yup! Except it has a retinal scan feature, voice, and DNA scan hidden in a secret drawer. And is made of steel in the back." Wendy showed us, before Manly Dan put in an override code, and it opened up to a whole different section.

"This is the bunker in the panic room! The apocalypse is near, and you can never be too prepared!" Manly Dan yelled. We marveled at the rooms, looking around. "How big is this place?" I asked in disbelief. "About the size of Northwest mansion. Except it's like the panic room multiplied by 10." Wendy pointed out. "Well you're definitely prepared for _anything_." I decided. Wendy just smiled.

"It's time for me to go to the Skull n' Fracture! Does anyone want to come with me?" Manly Dan yelled. Jason and I looked at each other. "Sure." We responded. "See you at work!" Wendy called, as we walked up a long flight of stairs into the house.

When we got to the Skull n' Fracture, Manly Dan showed us around it. It was very quick, because he ended up having to punch a guy into unconsciousness after he randomly yelled at Jason for stealing his vodka, when Jason was clearly holding a glass of tap water.

Afterwards, he showed us his favorite game. He called it, 'Punch bicepticus IN THE FACE!'. As he was doing so, Dipper and Mabel approached us. "Dipper? No offense, but aren't you a little young and patronless to be here?" I asked, knowing perfectly well what they were doing here.

"Figuring out wax Stan's murder. Speaking of which, what were you doing last night at 10:30, Manly Dan?" Dipper asked accusingly of Manly Dan. "Punching the clock." Manly Dan explained.

"So you were working." Dipper decided. "No, he's a lumberjack. He was literally punching that clock! See outside? The one that says 10:30 permanently?" Jason pointed out. Dipper looked out. "Ohh." He realized.

"So I guess you wouldn't have any clue about this axe, then?" Dipper asked, pulling out an axe. "Listen little girl!" Manly Dan bellowed. "He's not a little girl, dad. But let me talk. I'm starting to worry you'll pop his, well, everything." Jason put his hand on his arm.

"That is a left-handed axe. No one in our family uses that." I explained. "That axe isn't fit to pick my teeth with! Courdoroys only use the right hand. THE MANLY HAND!" Manly Dan interjected, ripping apart Bicepticus. Jason sighed. "Come on, dad. Let's go get you a new punching bag. And a bill for this strength test." Jason sighed, pulling the arm Manly Dan was using to beat Bicepticus' head with from him, and giving it to me.

I grunted under the surprising weight, and dropped it in the trash as Dipper left. After he did, we got back in the Lumber truck, bought Manly Dan the punching bag, and Dan dropped us off at the Shack. We started setting up for Wax Stan's funeral, which, and everyone except Soos agreed with me about, was really very stupid. But Stan was the boss.

The next few hours were spent ordering a coffin, setting up the wax figures, and doing whatever. When Dipper and Mabel finally came back, they were tired, and had absolutely no leads. "Well, you tried, and that's what's important." I told them. Dipper just sighed, as Mabel pretended that wax George Washington was holding the axe.

The eulogy was boring, and I payed no attention to it. It was only after Soos stepped on my foot running out that I woke up. Dipper, Mabel, and Jason were staring at the body. "I just don't get it! The axe had no fingerprints. How is that possible? Wait? What's that hole in Wax Stab's foot?" Dipper asked.

"It's where the pole attaches to balance them." Jason explained. "Wait. Hold on! That means-Guys! The murderers are!" He whispered to us, before we heard another voice. "Right in this room!" Wax Sherlock Holmes declared. "Well done, my amateur sleuths! You've solved the case." He said, slow-clapping. "How is this possible?" I asked. "Are you-magic?" Mabel asked in wonder.

"Are we magic? No! We're cursed! Cursed to come to life whenever the moon was waxing. Your uncle bought us at a garage sale." Sherlock started. "A haunted garage sale, yo!" A wax guy with dreadlocks interjected. "We used to have a blessed life! At day, we made him money, and we ruled the night, doing as we pleased." Wax Sherlock explained.

"But then, the money stopped coming in, and your uncle closed up shop. Until yesterday, when you freed us. And now, we will rule the night once more!" Sherlock proclaimed, and they all rolled their eyes back, coming at us.

Jason and I were trapped up against the fire, and Jason promptly snatched the hot poker. I grabbed a fake candle above the fireplace, and Jason swiped his poker through wax John Wilkes Booth, tossing me the hat. "Bill told us!" He whispered. I smiled, and dodged Genghis Khan diving into the fire. I promptly stabbed wax George Washington through the arm, swiping it up and down, and melting him. Sherlock chased Dipper up the stairs, while Mabel called, "We'll take the ones down here, bro!" Jason smiled, and tossed him the poker.

I realized about Jason' axe. I ran out, and bashed in my code to the safe in our room next door. I grabbed the axe, and ran back to the fight. By this time,there were only about 5 wax figures, excluding wax George Watson, who now had Jason's fist through his chest, and was somehow melting around him. When he had stopped, Jason held his hand to his chest tightly. "What did you just do?" I yelled at him. "I put my hand in the fire for a minute before punching him." Jason gasped in pain. "Why on earth would you do that?" I yelled. "You took too long." He gasped. "Guys! Not to rush anything, but there's still three wax figures left!" Mabel yelled.

Jason grabbed his axe from me, and faced off against Shakespeare. He held his axe in the fire with his right hand until it was right red, before cutting Shakespeare's head off, and slicing his body into two halves of melted wax. I smiled, before melting wax Coolio for good, head and all. Mabel shoved Wax Lizzie Bordon into the fire, before I ran to get ice, gauze, and Aloe for Jason's bright red hand.

When I got back from the fridge, Mabel had thrown in Shakespeare's head. Jason was on the ground, half asleep. "Can you handle Stan for us?" I asked her. She smiled, and nodded. "Good. Because Jason here needs medical attention and rest. Come on, you idiot." I told him, and hauled him up. "Not cool." He muttered as I dragged him to our room. "You're right. You're burning." I joked.

"Schaudenfroida" he muttered as I wrapped his hand on the bed, with ice and aloe being applied on his burnt hand and gauze. "What's that? Sausage in polish?" I asked, chuckling. "It's German for: Person who laughs at another's pain." He told me. I smiled. "Well I guess I'm going to be a Schaudenfroida for as long as I know you!" I told him. He didn't respond however. He had fallen asleep. "Good night." I whispered, before turning the light off, and falling asleep

 **So? What do you think? I hope you loved it, and please review. I'd love to hear your critique.**


	4. Gravity Falls short

Mabel's POV

I was sitting at a table as Grenda filmed me. "As we all know, I'm a dating expert." I started, smiling slightly. "In fact, I can't get the boys to leave me alone!"

Cutaway

I was holding up a cardboard cutout. "Mabel I love you so much baby! Why won't you let me into your life?" I said in a deep voice.

Cutaway

"You know what you did, Zack!" I yelled to the side. "Today we're going to test the dateability of five of Gravity Falls' swingingest bachelors!" I announced.

The camera cut to the living room, where Dipper, Soos, Stan, Will, and Jason were sitting in chairs.

"Soos!" I announced. "Get ready to fall in love, America! Wait am I looking at the right camera?" Soos exclaimed, facing to the side.

"Dipper!" I announced. "Who are you even making this for?" Dipper asked. "YouTube!" I announced for him. "Grunkle Stan!" I continued"I'm only here because you promised bacon." He told me. I threw a piece and he snapped it up. "I'm pacified." He announced.

"Will!" I announced. "Hello, viewing audience of 7!" Will told the camera. "And Jason!" I announced. "Hey, everyone!" He exclaimed cheerily.

"And now for a simple 9,000 question dating quiz!" I whispered to the camera.

Cutaway

"Should men always pay for dinner? What, is this Russia?" Stan asked. "How many kids would you like to have? Seven, preferably. That's one to love, every day of the week." Soos decided.

"How do you treat a gal? Huh! Well, hovering nearby and laughing at everything she says, obviously. Nailing this." Dipper said while writing.

"What do you look for in a girl? Common interests." Will answered. "What's your dream date? A hot air balloon ride over Selena Valley on Valentine's Day." Jason exclaimed.

"While they're busy working, we give you, Animal Dating!" I told the camera.

Cutaway

I pushed two frogs (Possibly both guys) towards each other, and had Grenda say, "Toad-ally Dating!" And Photomarket lipstick onto one toad.

Cutaway

I placed a lifeguard Owl statue on a branch next to another owl, and grabbed its tail feathers when it tried to run away. "Hoot do you love?" Grenda asked.

Cutaway

I fixed special acorn earrings on and waited for squirrels to come. They climbed up my arms a and started attacking me as I ran around screaming in pain. "Together fur-ever!" Grenda said.

Cutaway

I was announcing the results. "Grunkle Stan, on a score from one to five, you scored a three." I told him. "Yes! Yes!" He cheered. "Dateable!" Grenda announced. "This will limit your dating pool to widows, lady plumbers, and convicts!" I told him. "I still consider this a victory." Grunkle Stan announced.

"Jason! Your score is a four! You can date almost anyone except supermodels, actresses, and singers!" I told him. "Fine by me." He said. "Hot Stuff!" Grenda announced.

"Dipper! Your score is… You know what? Scores don't really matter! You should just be you!" I told him, not wanting to reveal his -2 score. "Questionable!" Grenda announced.

"Will, on a scale from one to five, you scored a five! The only people you cannot date is, well, no one! You're a free bird! Choose who you will!" I told him. Will smiled. "I already have someone in mind!" He said. "Complete package!" Grenda announced.

Finally, was Soos. "Soos, on a scale from one to five, you scored… A twelve?" I asked in shock. "My grandmother was right! I am the world's most perfect man!" Soos decided, holding out his arms to let doves land on them and his head. "Total Hunk!" Grenda announced.

Cutaway

I was back at the table with my stuffed animals and a 'Final Thoughts' board on it. "Love is all around us. And if it seems like you two aren't the right fit, force it!" I told the camera, slamming my hand in the table. Suddenly, I heard squeaking.

"Oh, no! The Squirrels! They're back! Aaah! Save me Mr. Rhino! Save me!" I yelled, getting knocked out of my chair by the squirrels. I got up and grabbed Mr. Rhino, and started beating the squirrels with it.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everybody I'm finally here with the next chapter! I'm sorry it's been a while but it's been a busy few weeks so here it is!

(Stans POV)

"Alright, folks!" I tell a group of suckers. "For my next attraction, I have the mrsteriooooooous bag of mysteryyyyyyy!" I tell them in a spooky voice, waving a sack with a questionmark on it. "When you put your money in it, it mysteeeeeeeeriously dissappeeeeeeears!"

"Oh! Yea!" They say, taking out their wallets. "That makes perfect sense!" One of them says. Ha! Suckers!

(Will's POV)

We were all in the living room with the TV on, and I had to say, this is one of the most ridiculous, most illogical things I have ever seen. And that was saying a LOT.

"This tiger was in an accident," the announcer started. "So doctors modified him to give him…" From behind the tiger came a buff arm. "…A FIST! TIGER FIST!" The tv cut to the logo screen.

"Woo!" Everyone but me and Jason yelled.

"How did adding a FIST of all things save a tigers life?" I asked, watching the tiger punch itself in the face. When everyone ignores me, I just twiddle with a few Legos I had in my pocket, since THAT is better than watching things that somehow get into and stay on air.

"Is your life totally and utterly miserable?" I vaguely hear. The mess of Legos in my hands starts to take the shape of a question mark.

"Then you need to see…GIDEON!" I stop what I'm doing, a collective sigh of disappointment forming on my mouth, pulling my top hat over my eyes.

"What makes him so special?" Mabel asks to no one in particular.

"He's a psychic!" The tv says, as if hearing her. She then does a Tim Allen "Huh?" (Is it Tim Allen? Ah never mind.)

"Oooooo, I'm filled with curiositylike and such!" Mabel says with a tone of wonder.

"Maybe we should go!" Dipper suggests.

"No! You shouldn't!" Stan walks into the room. "Ever since that bighead Gideon rolled into town, it's caused me nothing but trouble!" He then zones out like he's lost in thought. I just go back to my Legos.

"Hey Will! Your all about reason and logic at most times." Dipper tells me. "Do you think we should go?"

The question mark in my hands snapped in half, and when it fell t the floor, it completely disassembled. I look up at him.

"One moment." I tell him. I get up and go to the kitchen, fetching a fork, a peach, a glass of water, a match, and a can of air freshener. I return to the room, and motion for Jason to hold the match. I stick the peach on the fork, and the water on the floor.

"Please light the match, Jason. I ask in a calm, polite voice. He complies. I hold the peach in front of it a few inches. "Now let's say this peach is Gideon." I tell everyone. I then spray the air freshener in front of the match.

Suddenly, enormous flames erupt and engulf the peach, everyone jumps in surprise, while I calmly spray for a good six seconds longer before stopping. I hold it up, its skin melting and starting to drip, black and charred. I then put it in the glass of water, which makes a hissing sound, and ice formed all around it.

"That's what I think of Gideon." I say, still extremely calm.

There was silence for a few seconds before it was broken by Stan.

"Finally, someone that understands me!" He says with a laugh. He then regains his composure. "But seriously, whoever lives and or works under my roof is not allowed under that Gideon's roof!"

"Do tents have roofs?" Asks Jason.

"I think we just found our loophole!" Mabel whispers. In addition, she holds up a loophole while also saying "literally!"

…

(Jason's POV)

We decided to go anyways without Will, because I personally didn't want to see anyone barbecued, and Will told us that Gideon wasn't "Worthy of gracing himself in the presence of his magnificent puzzles and top hat." Well, everyone is unique in their own way. In a good way.

When we got there, I saw some guy doing the exact thing Stan was doing: a variation of the Sack of Mystery.

"Huh. This place is just a revamped version of the Mystery Shack!" Dipper realizes when we sit down. "Heck, they even have their own Soos." He motions to a guy who had similarities to Soos.

"That's Deuce." I tell Him.

The lights dim, indicating the show is about to start. A silhouette appears behind the curtain, and with thundering footsteps the silhouette grows to a towering figure, then the curtains open to reveal…

A little boy of nine with big white hair.

"THAT'S Gideon?" Dipper asks, bewildered.

"But he's so…widdle!" Mabel exclaims.

"Ha." I reply. "Yea." I then mutter something under my breath. "Hopefully Will is executing phase 2 by now." Then the piano music starts to play.

(Will's POV)

Gideon. He really makes me grind my gears. If there is one thing that I hate more in my life, it's someone who feels like they are all powerful. With a smug smile across their face. Ugh.

I was lost in thought while I walked in the woods, carrying out phase 2 of Me and Jason's plan. After lots of trips and stumbled, even with a flashlight, I finally reach the spot.

The former hiding place of journal 3. But now, it was the location of the bunker.

I take off my satchel from my shoulder and take out my crossbow. I lean the flashlight against the nearby log, aimed up at the tree. I take my crossbow and look for a certain branch. When I find it, I take careful aim, and fire.

I hear the satisfying sound of metal on metal, and the tree, and it sinks down into the ground, a spiral staircase popping out in the hole. I walk down into the door, entering the fallout shelter room. Knowing exactly where to go, I carefully remove the map of Gravity Falls, entering the tunnel. My heart is beating at about one hundred miles an hour, because I know exactly what I have to do.

When I get to the end of the tunnel, I enter the room with all the weird symbols. I open my satchel and take out the borrowed journal 3. I flip to the security room page, and I shine a mini black light on it. I take a mental note of where the four symbols are, and I steel my courage before stepping on the symbol on the floor.

As soon as the walls started moving, I ran into action. I got the first three symbols, but I couldn't find the fourth one. And that's when I started to panic. That's when I see the fourth symbol, I quickly slam my hand on it, then run out the door as quickly as I can.

I fall to me knees, panting. I hated this. But I knew I had to do it.

Getting up, I scanned the lab, before my eyes fell on the briefcase/laptop. I take out the fake one, while I pick the real one up (carefully, to save the dust) and put the fake one in the perfect square of dust. Hopefully some will gather by the time we come back here.

Come back here…crud.

I shove the laptop in my satchel, and leave the bunker as fast as I can.

(The next morning)

When I get up, Jason is still sleeping. When I know that he is really sleeping, I lock the door to our room, and go to the safe I had in the corner. Call me paranoid, but I didn't want ANYONE to open that safe unless absolutely necessary. So I punched in the code, put the laptop in, locked it back up, but I put in another lock. It was an incredibly difficult lock to crack.

"What are you doing?" I hear. I turn around, and there is Jason, awake and behind me.

I sigh. "I'm putting an extra lock on the safe."

He kneels next to me, a puzzled expression forming on his face. "It looks like a bunch of numbers."

"That's because it is!" I tell him. He looks at me still confused, so I elaborate. "This right here is called a magic square. Basically, you need to have all the numbers add up to the same thing in every column, every row, and every diagonal way."

He makes the "oh" face at me, and I show him a possible combination, unlocking the safe. I lock it back up, and ask him "Wanna get some breakfast?"

"Sure" he replies. I go to the bathroom to change, and I went out to the kitchen. We ate some waffles, and since there was nothing to do, me and Jason watched TV for an hour.

We were in the middle of watching "Pokemon 2000" (because it was a great movie. Don't question it.) when Mabel walked in.

"Check it out, guys!" She tells us. "I successfully bedazzled my face!" She blinks to prove her point, before wincing in pain.

"Love the style, Mabel." I tell her, pausing the movie.

"Just avoid the eyebrows, and it will be painless." Jason adds.

"Huh." She realizes. "I'll do that." Immediately after, there was a knock at the front door. "Coming!" She yells, rubbing the bedazzles off her face. When she goes, I turn on my smart phone, going to my security app.

"What ya doing?" Jason asks, curiously peering over my screen.

"You may be part of a family of lumberjacks, but me, I'm into logic, technology, and puzzles." I tell him. "I found a way to sync all of Stan's security cameras to my phone."

"Exactly WHY would you do that?" He asks me.

"Well, he's paying us to watch slash protect the two of them. You never know when you need to watch them from anywhere in the house."

(Mabel's POV)

"It's widdle ol' you!" I say surprised to se Gideon there.

"Yea." He chuckles. "My songs quite catchy. I know we haven't formally met, but after I saw you at last night's performance, I couldn't get your laugh out of my head."

"Oh, you mean this one?" I asked, starting to imitate it.

"That's the one!" He replies. "It sounds like someone who appreciates…sparkly things, ya know.

"Oh my gosh that's totally me!" I reply a little too quickly. I feel something clogging my throat, and I'm forced to cough up BEDAZZLES of all things (maybe I shouldn't have swallowed them earlier).

"Enchantin'" he tells me.

"Whose at the door?" Grunkle Stan yells.

"Nobody!" I yell back

"I appreciate the discretion." Gideon thanks me. "I don't understand how someone as sour as Stan could be related to someone as sweet as you!"

"Oh, stop it!" I tell him.

"Why don't we step away from here, to my private dressing room." He suggests. Who am I to say no?

(Jason's POV)

Soon after Mabel left, we finished the movie, and we decided to do some extra work in the shop.

"You know," I start. "Since we know that my family is the Corduroy's, I decided to help you find yours."

"Ok." He simply says, restocking the Grunkle Stan bobble heads.

"You ok?" I ask him. "You seem a little out of it today."

"No," he replies turning around. "I'm good."

"Ok. What's the earliest thing you can remember?"

"Ummm…" He closes his eyes. "I remember…an orphanage. I remember being the one who was never picked. Until I was adopted by the Wood's. We moved to-."

"No." I tell him. "Earlier."

"I remember…" He puts his fingers to his temples. "I rememberrememberrememberremember a music box!" He exclaims. "A music box… That they played for me that always calmed me down when I was sad or upset. But that's all I remember."

"Anything else?" I ask him. "Anything else about your parents maybe?"

His eyes snap open. "My parents wanted me to be someone I wasn't." He states.

"Do you remember anything else?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Nothing."

After that, I thought about what he remembered, but I couldn't think of anything.

"Wanna play Smash?" He asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sure."

We were just starting a match (Me/lucario and him/Toon Link) when Mabel walks in with an honestly creepy fashion sense.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" She shakes her polished fingernails in front of us.

"Mabel, to be completely honest, that doesn't seem like YOU, if ya know what I mean." Will tells her.

"So…you don't like it?"

"No. Not saying you can't do what you want though."

"Huh." She replies. "Well, at least I got to do girly stuff with Gideon."

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"You, Dipper, and Soos always do boy stuff."

"Pffft!" I blow. "We don't do boy-" I'm cut off by Soos when he enters the room.

"Jason!" He says enthusiastically. "Ready to explode these hot dogs one by one in the microwave?"

"DO I?!" I yell with excitement.

(Will's POV)

"Sometimes, I think they are barbarians." I tell Mabel.

"Why don't you like to do those kinds of stuff?" She asks me.

"I have better things to do than-" I'm cut off by the sound of a doorbell. Is that…?

"ITSHEREITSHEREITSHERE!" I yell incoherently . I rush to the door, Mabel following.

"What? What is it?" She asks. I pay her no heed as I throw open the door, a package at my feet.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" I yell. I grab the box, slam the door, and take it inside to the table. I take a pair of scissors, cut the tape, and open the box to reveal…

"MY 8 TIN DELTA SPECIES POKEMON CARDS AND FREE KYOGRE PLUSHY!" I take out a four inch long Kyogre. Mabel slowly walks away from me.

"Ok…umm, I'm gonna go hang out with Gideon some more."

I don't here her, but instead say, "Kyogre! Origin Pulse!" I then imitate basting sounds like a six year old. Because what's the point of being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes.

When I know she is gone, I lose the childishness.

"Ok, Kyogre. Time to go spy on Mabel and make sure she's safe. NOW USE SURF!"

Most of the childishness, anyways.

By the time I get there (and set up a sniper) they are looking through their opera glasses. Thankfully, I'm out of view. I then activate the hidden mic on Mabel's sweater, and peer through the sniper scope for viewing purposes. For now.

"…Will you give me the pleasure of going on a date with me?" I hear Gideon say, presumably to Mabel.

"A shopping date?" I hear her ask. "A play date?"

"It'll just be one little date. I swear on my lucky bolo tie." Lucky, my foot.

"Gideon…" I hear her start to say, sounding like she was gonna reject him. I was just thinking, "Do it, Do it, Do it, DO IT, DO IT!"

"…Ok. I'll do one date, but that's it." My mouth fell open.

"Mabel Pines, you have made me the happiest person alive!" He then pulled in to a hug. The next thing I heard generally disturbed me.

"…Are you sniffing my hair?"

That's it.

I honestly considered actually using the sniper, but I remembered that he was important in this sick game of chess.

A game that was created by Bill.

So I just packed everything up and headed home.

…

Later that evening, Jason, Mabel, Dipper and I were playing Smash 4, with Mabel and O verses Dipper and Jason.

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings." She said, while mercilessly beating Dipper's Shulk with her Jigglypuff.

"Mabel, that's not how guys work. I tell her, while My Toon Link and Jason's Lucario are trying to gain the upper hand of each other.

"Acceptance of a date shows a guy that a girl is into them. Kinda." Jason finishes, launching my fighter in the air.

"He's gonna fall in love with you." Dipper adds, while also in a tussle with Mabel. I counter Jason with a down strike, launching him fully off the screen.

"Pfft, come on! I'm not THAT lovable!" Mabel tells us, using rollout to finish off Dipper. "YES!"

"Ok, I think we can agree on something. Dipper says with a frown. Me and Mabel high five, before the doorbell rings. I pause the game, and Mabel gets up to answer it. When I hear horse neighing, my eyes widen. I grab my cross bow, and rush to the door.

"Hey, HEY!" I yell at Gideon, riding a white stallion. "No horses in the house, or on the property." I aim the crossbow at his "lucky" bolo tie.

"Ha!" He laughs. "The Top Hat Teen! I've heard about you! Like you'd actually shoot-!" I interrupt him by swiftly changing my aim, and shaving off a sixteenth of his hair.

"I practice." I tell him deadly quiet.

"Let's go, Mabel." He simply tells her, shocked. When I'm sure they're gone, I quickly change into my inconspicuous Marty Mcfly clothes, and follow them.

(Jason's POV)

I was working around the shop with Soos, Wendy and Dipper (no idea where Will was), when Stan came barging in.

"Exactly WHAT is Mabel doing in the paper with that sleaze GIDEON?!

"They're dating." I tell him simply.

"Yea! It's all over the news!" Wendy adds.

"Well, I'm against it, and I'm going to head over to his completely not good dwelling and end this RIGHT NOW!" He he exits and slams the door shut.

"Umm…that's the closet?" I yell. He then exits said closet, grumbling while going to the real door.

"Right NOW!" He reemphasizes, slamming the door again.

(Will's POV)

And then they entered the most expensive restaurant in town.

Really.

At least the burgers were always good in a seafood place.

After hearing Gideon use the "peer pressure" tactic to get Mabel to another date, I pay for my (delicious awesome) burger, and head home.

Late Thursday night (I was too exhausted to spy) I saw Mabel pacing the living room while talking to Dipper

I hear Stan say something I can't make out, and Mabel runs past me, screaming.

"What's up with that?" I asked Dipper. He sighs.

"Apparently Mabel has to marry Gideon." He tells me. What. "Uhhh…is your eye all right?" He asks me.

"No, it is definitely not alright." I storm over to the door. "I'm gonna go and TALK to him!" I slam the door, and walk forward, only to hit a wall.

This is the closet.

I storm back out and open the real door. "TALK to him." I reemphasize. I get in the golf cart and start the engine.

When I get to The Club (which ironically, the club of playing cards is their symbol), I walk inside, balancing my top hat on my head. I look around, and I see him at the biggest table with a giant club as a chair.

More like a throne.

I walk up to it, and clear my throat to make my presence known. He lowers the menu and looks at me straight in the eye.

"Oh, Will Pines."

"Actually, I'm not a Pines. Just a friend.

"I'm sorry. How are you? You look good, you look good."

"Thanks. And I wanted to personally apologize for firing an arrow at you. I was just caught up in the moment, I didn't know what I was thinking. Again, my deepest apologies."

"Apology accepted." He says simply. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Umm, no, actually. It's about Mabel." I tell him.

"Oh?"

"When you asked her out on a date the first time, she accepted after one ask. Correct?" I ask him.

"Correct." He confirms.

"And you promised just one date, correct?"

Yet again, "Correct."

"So I'm wondering why you used the peer pressure tactic to ask her out on another date?"

He blinks. "Excuse me?"

"There is nothing wrong with asking her in a public place, but at the same time, it's not polite to make a scene of it. My point is, she doesn't want to date you anymore. She asked me to tell you since she didn't want to hurt your feelings." He does nothing for five seconds before answering.

"So, in other words, you're standing in between us."

"No. I am just Mabel's voice. Again, I'm sorry about the arrow."

"Oh, it was an accident." He tells me. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Thanks." I tell him. "Again, sorry. Maybe you can make it up to her. I know you love her."

"Ok. Thanks, Will!" He calls to me when I'm leaving.

(Gideon's POV)

I was in my room, trying SO. VERY. HARD. To control my anger. "William Whatever-Your-Last-Name-Is, you have no IDEA what you've just done!" That's when I lost it. I clutched my amulet, my anger channeling through it, popping lightbulb a, my furniture crashing against each other, befor falling to the floor.

"Gideon Charles Gleeful!" I hear my Daddy enter. "Pick up your room this instant!"

I can't take it.

"I CAN BUY OR SELL YOU, OLD MAN!"

Silence.

"Fair enough." He closes the door. I knew what I had to do to win Mabel back. My powers burn away everyone in a group photo of the pines except Mabel.

(Will's POV)

The next day, was a good day. Mabel was happy, but something seemed to still bug her, but I didn't pry. The six of us (Soos and Wendy included) just worked at the Shack all day, and nothing exciting really happened. Later that evening, I was just finishing restocking and raising prices slightly when the phone rings.

"This is the Mystery Shack. We put the "Fun" in "No Refunds!" I answer in a forced enthusiastic voice.

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper!" I hear on the other end.

"Yea? Hey Toby." I reply, seeing that it's Toby.

"Hey! We were wondering if you've seen anything strange since you've been here?"

"Why are you asking me?" I ask. "You've been in this town longer than I have, so wouldn't you have seen as much if not more strange things? Assuming there ARE strange things." I logically tell him.

"Uhhhh…"

"Bye." I hang up the phone. When I'm about to go and finish restocking, the phone rings again. I pick it up, angry this time. "I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING!"

"What?" Says someone who is definitely not Toby.

"Oh. I'm sorry. How are you?"

"Good." Sheriff Blubs answers on the other end. "Just wanted to let you know that someone reported that a crate full of Pokemon merchandise has been sighted in the abandoned warehouse." Silence. "Hello? Hello!" But I had already run out the door, phone dangling on the cord.

By the time I get there in the golf cart, the sun already went down. After I got out, I adjusted my hat. I walked through both double doors, and it's completely dark inside. I look around, hoping to see the crate anywhere near the entrance. Sadly, it's not. Suddenly, the lights start to light up in a line, one at a time, going deeper in, until one lit up above a large swivel chair, which turned around to reveal…

"Hello friend." Gideon says, playing with a small doll of him.

"'Lo, Gideon."

"How long have you been here? A week? Two?"

"I'm sorry again about this, but I'm just here to pick up a crate full of Po-"

"Pokemon merchandise." He finishes.

"How…" I stand there puzzled. Not because he probably fooled me into coming here. "How did you know I liked Pokemon?"

"I did a little research on you." He tells me. "And I found something VERY interesting about you." I stiffen. Has he found out about IT? "While I was researching you, I found that a young boy of age six with your same name and description disappeared from Gravity Falls nine years ago." I've heard enough.

"What do you want from me?" But he keeps going.

"The boy's Father is Preston Northwest. So, WILLIAM NORTHWEST, it was kind for you to join me." I just stand there, shocked someone discovered my secret. But a thought pops into my head that makes me a bit scared.

"What's this about?" I ask him. "Is this about Mabel?"

"Yes." He answers in a deathly quiet voice. "Yes it is." I then feel myself being lifted up off the ground. Before I can process it, I'm thrown into a wall.

I'm scared as heck, and I try to make a run for it, top hat falling off my head, but the doors slam shut. I'm lifted up and brought directly in front of Gideon's face.

"Listen carefully, BOY." He starts slowly. "This town has secrets that you can't even IMAGINE."

"How you make your hair like that is one." That was CLEARLY the wrong thing to say. He throws me into the boxes against the wall again. Everything hurts. "Ow. Sorry. It's not my fault Mabel doesn't want to date you." My mouth tastes metallic.

"LIAR!" He yells. I hear something being ripped out of a box. I'm too tired and exhausted too look or care. "And I'm gonna make sure you NEVER lie again."

Well, the bishop is about to take the knight, when the queen suddenly comes in and marks the bishop for taking.

"Gideon!" Mabel yells, opening the doors. "We need to talk!"

"M-Mabel" Gideon turns around, surprised. "W-what are you doing here, Flower?"

"I'm sorry Gideon, but I can't be your Flower." She says, somewhat sad. "I wanted and should've told you myself, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Wh…what do you mean?" He says. I then feel like walls are closing in on me.

"Mabel, finish this up please!" I barely make out.

"But hey, we can still be makeover buddies."

"R…really?"

I then see her suddenly take his bolo tie. Uh-oh. "No! Not really! You tried to kill my friend! What the heck?!"

I fall to the ground.

"Ouch."

Jason and Dipper then appear in the doorway. Dipper runs past me when I start to stand up. Mabel tosses theamulet to him, right before Gudeon plows him through the window and over the cliff, along with himself. Mabel goes to look out, while Jason runs to me.

"You alright?" He asks me. I nod my head.

"I'll manage."

(Mabel's POV)

I look to see Dipper and Gideon tussle while falling. I nearly panic, wondering what I can do. That's when I remember I'm holding Gideon's amulet in my hand. His MAGIC amulet. An idea quickly forms in my hand, and I think of me flying, and I feel me being lifted off the ground.

(Gideon's POV)

I try to hit Dipper with all my anger, but then I realize I'm falling and I'm gonna die. Dipper also realizes this, and we both start screaming. But as we are about to hit the ground, I feel myself stop. Curious, I look up, and there is Mabel with my Amulet in her hand, floating down.

"Gideon," she starts to tell me, dead serious look on her face. "It's OVER. I will NEVER. DATE. YOU." She then proceeds to throw my amulet on a rock, destroying it. My eyes widen.

"My powers!" I yelled. "Oh this isn't the end." I tell them, walking back towards the shadows. "This isn't the last you'll see ow widdle. 'Ol. Me." I stay hidden in the shadows for a few seconds.

"We can still see you." Dipper calls to me. I step further back.

"How bout now?"

"Nope. Still see you."

"Oh for heaven's sake, I'm going home." I tell them. By the time I do, I'm fuming angry. I walk in and see Stan sitting on my couch. "STANFORD PINES, I REBUKE THEE! I REBUKE THEE!"

He stares at me for a second before saying, "Rebuke? Is that a word?"

"But Gideon, what about-" my Daddy starts before I interrupt him.

"Silence!"

"Oh, well, it seems he has one of his tantrums." Daddy says. "I'm sorry Stan, but I'm gonna have to side with Gideon in this one." He then rips up a piece of paper, presumably a contract.

"Alright." Stan says. "I can see when I'm not wanted." He then proceeds to remove the painting of a clown, before running and yelling, "TRY TO CATCH ME SUCKERS!"

I give up.

I go up to my room, where I have a model of the Mystery Shack.

"Oh, what are you gonna do without your precious powers?" I do in my Dipper voice, holding a handmade figure of him.

"Oh you'll see." I say to myself, closing the journal with a number 2 on it. "You'll see. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This is definitely one of my top favorite episodes, so as Mabel says. 'ONWARDS, AOSHIMA!"**

Mystery Shack, Will's POV

We were all stocking the gift shop when Stan announced he was leaving. He put Wendy in charge. "Jason! Make sure Soos doesn't accidentally give himself another swirly!" Stan yelled at Jason from outside. "I promise nothing!" He called back. After Stan left, Jason went and turned off the flushing mechanism in each toilet so he wouldn't have to worry about Soos. Wendy suddenly walked over and pulled a curtain back, revealing a ladder.

"Hey guys? Who wants to go onto the roof?" She asked. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Dawgs!" Soos warned. I smiled. "Eeh?" I asked, putting my hand forward. "Eh?" He asked back. "Eeeh?" Wendy copied me. "Dude, you're really freaking me out here!" Soos told us. The rest of us climbed the ladder, chanting "Roof time! Roof time!"

When we got to Wendy's hideout, I saw something only she or Jason would think of. "An escape axe? Please tell me Jason didn't know about this, or should I be getting out the med kit for a tetanus shot?" I asked, sighing.

"Hey! I'm only accident prone in life or death situations, and most of the time I get hurt saving your butt!" Jason protested. I snorted. "Oh? So in the wax museum when you burned your hands so badly you couldn't move for a day you were saving me? Considering I chopped William Shakespeare's head off to save you?" I asked, smirking.

He laughed hysterically. "Oh! And I'm guessing Li'l Psycho would totally have let you live, Mr. I'm-willing-to-sacrifice-my-life-for-Pokemon-merchandise-north-" Jason started, before I slammed my hand over his mouth, putting him in an armlock while doing so.

"You may be good with weapons, but I'm older and stronger." I pointed out, smiling now. He made a weird rumbling in his throat. "Did you just growl at me?" I laughed. "Do you promise to behave if I let you go?" I asked sternly. He went limp in response.

I let him go, and he dropped. Wendy smiled at us, and showed us a bucket full of Pinecones. "Who wants to shoot these at the totem?" She asked, smiling. I smiled, and grabbed one. So did Jason, Mabel, and Dipper. She threw one that bounced off the blue ring of a target taped to the totem. Jason threw his right into the yellow, while Mabel hit Black. I smiled, and threw mine back.

"Woah! Sorry dude. Nice try." Wendy offered. I smiled. "Wait for it." I told her. We watched as it bounced off the M of the Mystery Shack sign, hit a tree to the side, and shattered before flying towards the totem. Every piece imbedded itself in the red. "I didn't even know you had the muscle mass to throw that hard!" Jason said, putting on his glasses to see where the throw had hit.

Dipper threw his cone as hard as he could, only for it to hit Stan's car as it pulled away, setting off the alarm somehow. "Nice! Fifty points!" Wendy cheered. Dipper smiled at Wendy. Suddenly, we heard a van pull up, and a hand waved out of it. "Wendy!" Someone called. "Hey, is that Nate? HEY NATE!" Jason yelled. "Hey! What about us?" Lee called. "You too, Lee, Tambry, Thompson! Hey Robbie!" Jason called back. "Hey. Can you guys keep this from Stan?" Wendy asked worriedly.

Jason and I smiled, before making a 'shh' noise. Dipper smiled, and did the zipper thing. Wendy promptly swung down two trees to reach the car, and they drove off. Dipper started muttering something, and Mabel's eyes lit up. "Ooh! You like her!" She said. "And I'm gone. Will, you comin' with?" Jason decided.

I grabbed the axe, and tossed it up to him. He slammed it into the tree, grabbed me, and dropped. "What the heck, man?" I screamed. When we stopped, he was covered in sap and pine needles, and I had a bird's nest in my hair. I punched him. "Next time, I'd prefer a warning!" I yelled. "I thought you tossing me the axe was a warning." Jason pointed out. "I know, but next time, please tell me 'Oh! By the way Will, I'm dragging you down a tree.'" I told him.

Jason looked at me closely. "Will, it's going to be fine. We just can't act like teenagers when we enter the store." He comforted me, patting my back. "Now come on. Let's go find Stan's journal and copy everything." I told him. He smiled, and ran inside. When I got in, he had already opened up the vending machine. Suddenly, I heard Stan's car pull up. I grabbed him, and slammed it closed. We ran to our room, and sat down once we felt we were safe.

"Okay. Let's view Stanford's Laptop then." I suggested. "Good idea." He told me, opening it up and entering the password. "Okay… Northwest conspiracy scam, skip! Chupacabra meat in Greasy's Diner, yuck! Ah! Here it is! ghosts! Level four." Jason told me, showing the page of the two deceased convenience store owners.

I started reading out loud. "Level four ghosts are the first level of ghost capable of killing the living, or using spiritual magic. A good example of this are Ma and Pa Gooderson. Killed by a double heart attack after banning teenagers, any teen to enter the store and lay where they died will be trapped and killed in one way or another. However, I had quite a nice talk with them, due to being an adult. They had a lot to say about their Grandkids, and how they were so glad they weren't growing up in the 80's. I neglected to tell them that one of their grandkids had become infatuated with a lumberjack child, and would run out at night to meet him in the forest." I read.

"That's my mom." Jason breathed, recognizing the picture of her instantly. "Let's flip to Bill." I told him. We clicked on the triangle, only for it to say, 'One use per day. Try again tomorrow.' And shut down. "Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow." I decided.

Next Day, Jason's POV

Wendy and Mabel we're hosting a random dance party while Will did the worm. I was reading what Dipper wrote, and chuckled. "Dip, come with me." I told him. We walked into the other room, and I looked at him. "Listen, Dip. I know that my sister is one of the coolest people you'll ever meet. And I know she'd be flattered to know you have a crush on her, but she's too old for you. Besides, you're a great kid, and I think you're going to end up being a heartbreaker when you're older. And Mabel agrees! You've got your pick of girls. What you need to do, though, is be yourself. Look for a real connection." I told him, smiling.

He stared at me. "I know. But she's so awesome. And how can I just stop liking someone? Besides, like you said. I'd be a great boyfriend!" He said sheepishly. I laughed. "Dude, I said you'd get girls when you were older. Maybe even soon! My suggestion is to change your hairstyle to less of 'all over the place' and more to 'clean-shaven and well-trimmed. But that's besides the point. When I was in New York, some of my friends would do anything to impress a girl they liked, and I ended up in a hospital once saving a close friend from getting hit by a bus. I couldn't walk for three weeks, and had to relearn how once my bones healed. You don't want that, do you?" I asked him.

He looked at me with fear in his eyes. "You mean I'm going to end up paralyzing you?" He asked. "No! But you are going to end up hurting someone you love if you resort to crazy things like that. The point being, just try to slip into the friend zone with Wendy, and stay there. Let a good thing be, you know?" I told him. He smiled. "Thanks Jason." He told me. I ruffled his hair, and we walked into the next room together.

Suddenly, Wendy called out to me. "Hey Jason! The gang wants you and Will to come with us! You in?" I smiled. "Sorry, but I have to watch over these two danger magnets tonight. And maybe grab my silver knife for when they find a werewolf or something." I told her.

"Wait! We can go!" Dipper offered. "I dunno. My friends are pretty intense. How old did you say you were?" Wendy asked. "Thirteen! That's technically a teen!" Dipper offered. "It's our birthdays already? Is this a leap year?" Mabel asked. I smiled, knowing they were lying, before Wendy, Will, and I got our stuff. Once Will had left our room, I smiled to myself, before putting in the numbers to the safe. I had caught him when he wasn't too careful and thought I was sleeping. I grabbed my silver knife like I said, along with iron chains, crushed lavender, brimstone, and an iron-fletched arrow for Will, should he need it. I also got two iron earrings for Wendy to wear, in the shape of a frowny face emoji. Lavender, Iron, Silver, Light, and Heat were known to be effective against less powerful ghosts.

I went outside, just in time to see Robbie jump shotgun, and for Will to end up sitting next to Wendy. The twins got in the back, and I looked to see that there was no more room. "Hey Will! Mind if Jason sits on your lap, you two being the closest and all?" Wendy asked. I sighed. "This is so demeaning." I muttered, climbing on Will. Nate snickered. "Seems to me they're a lot closer than they let on." He muttered to Lee, who also snickered.

I growled, and punched Nate hard. "Ow!" He yelled, falling on Tambry. "Get off!" Tambry yelled, pushing Nate off of her. "Sorry Tambers. You too, Jason. And Will, I guess. But did you have to punch me _that_ hard?" He asked. "Oh! The punch was just for fun. The revenge was making you fall on Tambry." I told him, my eyes gleaming evilly. Wendy smiled at me.

The rest of the ride was short and uneventful. The next important thing that happened was when we got to the store. I also had given Wendy the earrings to wear, hoping the iron inside would be enough to prevent her from the ghosts. Will and I hopped the fence with ease , with everyone else quickly following.

Lee promptly threw Dipper over, him landing on me. "I warned you. It's only going to get worse." I muttered. "Sorry!" He got off of me. Robby tried the door, only for it to fail. I dug my iron axe out of my bag, twirling it in my hand, about to cut the lock. Suddenly, Dipper stopped me. "Why don't I take a crack at it?" He offered.

"Oh, yeah. I can't do it, but I'm sure you can break it down like Hercules." Robbie told him. Wendy punched him. "Come on. Leave him alone; he's just a little kid." She told Robbie. Dipper got this serious look on his face, and ran to the side before climbing the roof. We all protested. "Remember, Paralysis!" I called to him. He nodded to me, before ripping off the vent cover.

A minute passed, and Robbie held out a twenty. "Who's to bet he doesn't make it?" He asked. "Double the pot to forty, and I'll bet against you." I offered. "Deal." He decided, shaking my hand right as Dipper opened the door. We all started cheering, as I clenched my hand towards Robbie, who sighed and slapped two twenties in it. I pocketed the cash, and we walked inside. "Woah! This place is amazing!" Will commented. "It's really an everything store! Great job, Dip!" I pointed out.

Wendy promptly flicked on a light switch, turning everything on. "So what do we do now?" Dipper asked. "Anything we want. We own the place for the night!" I said, taking a broom and sweeping up the dust as I went. "What's up with that?" Lee asked. "Can't have fun if you break a leg on candy wrappers." I pointed out. "Nice call." Will offered. As everyone started playing around, I discreetly made a brimstone tracing of the outlines, taking out my silver knife and putting some lavender on each. Once I was done, I joined the fun, launching a toothpaste pack at Will's head, who laughed and retaliated with bubble solution.

"Gross! I'm all sticky! I'm gonna get you!" I called, laughing and chasing him, blowing bubbles off of myself as I went with a bottle of baby powder. Once the fight was over, I got an industrial size glass bottle of coke, five cans of mentos, poured them in, and shook the bottle. It started shaking on the ground as we all ran for cover, me grabbing a mop to clean up the spill and be respectful to the Goodersons. Suddenly, I saw the bottle fly over my head, shattering in the snacks aisle.

I went over there to clean it up, to see Mabel holding Smile dip. "Mabel, I wouldn't eat that. It's known for giving vivid hallucinations, brain trauma, and possible stroke." I warned her. "Talk later! Dip now!" She told me. I sighed. I made a note to check if Stanford had found something that could recreate brain cells. Suddenly, I heard Dipper yell, "No!" I ran as fast as I could, but by the time I got there, the outlines had been made, and the brimstone interrupted. "No! I yelled, pulling iron chains out of my backpack, and setting them in a circle around the outlines. But by that time, Tambry had disappeared. "Status update: Aaaaaah!" Dipper read.

We all screamed. I pulled the chains from the outlines, knowing it was too late, and brought Wendy and Will in them. "What are the chains for?" Robbie asked. "Iron and Silver protect against ghosts. I'm wearing Lavender cologne for the same reason, and it's also what Dipper's shampoo is made of. We're immune. Well, for now." I explained.

"Thompson! Come on, let's get out of here!" Wendy yelled. "Not yet! I've almost got the high score!" Thompson replied. Suddenly, he got transported inside the game. I covered Dipper's eyes, and closed my own as Thompson got skewered by arrows. We ran to the door, only to find it locked itself. I chucked my iron axe at it, only for it to pass completely through the door, launching a field of psychic energy at me, knocking me back.

Dipper flipped through the journal. "Okay! Whatever this is has to have some sort of reason! Maybe if we can just figure out what that is, we'll be safe!" He offered. "How is a kid's book supposed to help us now?" Robbie yelled. "Yeah, I'm sure the ghost just wants to talk about it's feelings." Lee said sarcastically.

Suddenly, he was psychically picked up and sent into a cereal box. The toucan said, "I'm bonkers for eating you alive!" And stabbed Lee with a spoon while biting his head off. This time, Will covered Dipper's eyes. "Okay, we're with you, kid! All the way!" Nate offered. "I always was!" I promised.

Suddenly, Mabel flew up into the air. "Welcome to your doom, young trespassers." She said in a deep voice. "We're so sorry for hanging out in your store!" Wendy apologized. "Yeah! Can we just go now, and leave forever?" Dipper asked. "Well, okay. You're free to go" The ghost started, opening the doors. "But before you go, hot dogs are half off! Seriously, you gotta try these dogs!" It finished. Nate and Robby looked at each other, before running towards the exit. The ghost slammed the door in their faces, yelling, "Just kidding about the dogs!"

"Just let us out of here, man!" Nate yelled, Robby holding him back from 'attacking'. Suddenly, he disappeared, and reappeared as a hot dog. He screamed, along with the rest of us. Suddenly, the ghost looked at me. I closed my eyes, preparing for the inevitable. "You there! You're the one who cleaned our store and put the brimstone around our source of anger to attempt to give us rest, are you not?" He yelled. I nodded, squeaking out a "Yes." And opening my eyes. "You can go." He told me. I grabbed Wendy, and said, "I'm sorry. But I'm not leaving without my friends." "So be it. Welcome to your home for all eternity, then!" Pa Gooderson-that's which one he was!- said.

We all picked up off the floor and landed on the ceiling, Robby, Will and I in one spot, Dipper and Wendy in the other. We climbed into a spare cupboard of what appeared to be the front desk, with me wrapping iron chains around us. Will and I looked out as Dipper and Wendy darted in with us.

"What could be the cause of this? There's no pattern! Tambry was texting, Thompson was playing a videogame, Lee was sarcastic. It doesn't make any sense!" Dipper whispered. "You just answered your own question, I'm afraid." I told him. "What do you mean? Those are all just normal teenage things!" Wendy yelled. "That's exactly the point." Will said. "Of course!" Dipper realized. He went out, and I suddenly noticed something. "What happened to Robbie?" I asked. Wendy and Will shrugged. I tossed my Iron axe to Dipper, calling out to him, "Last resort!"

Dipper yelled to the ghost. "Hey ghost! I'm not a teenager!" He told them. They appeared, and dropped Mabel. "Well why didn't you just say so?" Pa Gooderson asked. "Back in the eighties, teenagers were a scourge on the Earth. So we decided to ban them from our store. But they retaliated. They danced to that rap music kids love so much. The lyrics! They were so hurtful! We ended up having double heart attacks and dying there." Ma Gooderson explained. I came out. "Ma and Pa Gooderson? You met a man about thirty years ago here, didn't you?" I asked.

"Why yes, we did! We had such a lovely conversation. Ever since our store was abandoned, we had no news of our children. It was so nice of him to tell us." Ma said. "But he didn't tell you something. He didn't tell you about your Granddaughter falling in love with a lumberjack Viking boy, did he? Or that they had six children? Two of which are in your store?" I asked.

They looked at me, before shattering the cabinet, and using the pieces to pull apart the iron chains. They dragged Wendy out, and looked at us. Suddenly, Ma Gooderson clapped a hand over her heart. "Why yes! I do see that now. Oh, my dear granddaughter Dianne must have been so happy. It's so nice to meet our great grandchildren." She said. "How is she, now then?" Pa asked. Wendy looked at me in wonder. "I'll explain later." I whispered to her. "She's dead. She got struck by a terminal cancer about three years ago." Wendy explained. "Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that. She seemed like such a sweet girl based on the stories that six-fingered man told us.

"So does that mean you'll let us go?" Dipper asked hopefully. "No!" Pa Gooderson raged. "Now we have more of a reason to keep you here! To meet our great grandkids!" Ma explained. Will glared at me. "Sorry! I tried!" I offered. "Anything else that might change your mind?" Dipper asked.

"Well, there is one thing. First, our great grandkids have to promise to visit, and bring your grandparents once or twice. And second, do you know any funny little dances?" Pa Gooderson offered. "Well, I do know one. It's called, the Lamby Lamby dance." Dipper offered sheepishly (heh. Unintentional puns). "But! I can't do it without a Lamb costume." He explained, walking away. Suddenly, Pa popped on a costume for him, and he sighed while Will and I chuckled.

He started. " _Weeell, who wants a Lamby Lamby? I do! I do! So, go up and greet your mammy, mammy! Hi there! Hi there! So March March March around the daisies, don't, don't, don't you forget about the ba-by!_ " He finished, putting his finger on his cheek as a finishing touch. "I have no words." I said, holding my silver knife, now scarred for life (haiku this time!).

"Well, that was adorable! You're free to go! But don't forget about the visits!" Pa Gooderson said. The ghosts faded away, and we all fell to the ground, everyone appearing out of the wreckage. "I'm going to have a nightmare of a job cleaning this place up now." I muttered. "So what happened?" Lee asked. "You guys will not believe this! The ghosts turned out to be Jason's and my great grandparents, and they wanted to keep us here for eternity, but then Dipper dressed up in a lamb costume and-" Wendy started, before looking at Dipper's face.

"I mean, he grabbed Jason's axe and started chopping them to bits with the iron!" She told them as we left, doing their little zipper-mouth signature silence thing. As we left, Wendy walked up to Will and I. We were carrying a sleeping Mabel and drowsy Dipper respectively. "Well, I'm going to stare at a wall for a while and rethink _everything_." She told us. We smiled. "So where do Grandma and Grandpa live?" I asked curiously. "Right outside of town! It's won't be that hard to get them here, so don't worry. They're only 63, and still very energetic." Wendy explained. I smiled. "I'd love to meet them." I told her.

Will's POV

When we got into the car, Jason ended up sitting on my lap again, but this time Nate and the others were asleep and couldn't demean us further. Of course, Jason was asleep too. "You know, today was a lot of fun." I told Wendy. "Yeah. I guess it was." She said. "But there's one thing that could make the night even better." I told her, looking into her eyes. "What?" She asked me. I stared into her eyes, and leaned close.

I pulled out a laundry marker. "Drawing on Nate's head as he sleeps." I told her, smiling. She grabbed the marker from me, smiling as I told her to draw things on him. Suddenly, Jason yawned and moved around, falling in between Nate and me. "He's looks like such a little kid when he sleeps, for one of the most dangerous people I know. It's actually kind of adorable." I told her. "Yeah. When he was little, he used to have the worst night terrors and come to sleep in my room, or one of our older brothers'. I guess it was only recently that I realized they weren't just nightmares." Wendy told me.

"I don't really think it's fair that you two had to grow up so far away from home." She told me. "More Jason than me. But still. It's wasn't fun. Oh! Here's our stop! I'll bring Jason in." I offered, pulling the younger teenager out of the car, as Dipper and Mabel got out. "Good night!" I called to Wendy, slinging Jason over my back.

As we walked towards the shack, Stan threw the TV out the window. "The duchess?" I asked. "He had his chance!" Stan yelled. I sighed. "She ends up marrying the servant and has three kids, one of whom later dies in a car 'accident', really planned by the vengeful count. Happy?" I asked. "Not in the slightest." Stan grumbled. "Fine with me. Good night." I told him.

As I got in bed, I looked at Jason, sleeping next to me. "Where on earth did you even get the iron chains?" I asked softly, before getting in bed and falling asleep.

 **Did everyone enjoy it? I loved this episode because what I wrote about protection is the common conception, so I'd be thoroughly prepared in the store. But still terrified of course. Don't forget to spray Lavender and buy your lawn gnomes, everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6

(Will's POV)

Never again. Never again will I look at a convenience store the same way after yesterday. But then again, I never look at Chuck E. Cheese the same way after I played FNAF. But that's another story.

I just wanted to sleep in and do absolutely nothing for the day. Maybe binge watch some Gravity Falls on my phone while I'm at it…

Oh wait.

"Hey Will!" I hear Mabel calling. "We're going to the diner! Wanna come?"

"We'll get some bacon!" I hear Jason call after her. As tempting as it is, I really wanted to stay and get some sleep.

Or… if they're all going out…

"Nah," I yell while getting up and getting changed. "I'm gonna stay and watch the shop." I throw my top hat on as I rush down. "But if if I do watch the shop," I tell Stan, "I want a seventy percent raise."

"WHAT?!" He yells." Do you honestly expect me to add seventy percent to your generous paycheck of six dollars an hour?!"

"Ya know," I counter, "I could just come with you and not only make you spend more money, but also you won't make any money period when your gone."

"You got a deal." Stan tells me the next instant. "Come on kids, we're going. Also Will, Tyler is in the shop trying to decide shirts." He runs out the door to the car with everyone else while I hold up Dipper for a moment.

"Hey, Dipper," I start to ask him. "It alright if I borrow your journal real quick while your gone?"

"Why do you want it?" He asks me.

"A fair question, so I will give you a fair answer. I just want to find something out."

"You and me both." He tells me, taking the journal from under his jacket and handing it to me. "Be careful with it." He exists the room.

I go into the main gift shop where, sure enough, Tyler is there holding up two shirts, saying panther and puma for both shirts respectively. I just go and stand by the counter and read through the journal. After five minutes of Tyler trying out shirts, I decided to help him out.

"You know, how many people can say they have a puma shirt? In fact, how many people can say they know what a puma IS?"

He stops for a moment, and takes my advice and buys the puma shirt for twenty bucks (the economy is dropping nowadays!). After he leaves with his (stylish) puma shirt, I read the journal for a few more minutes before looking out the window. No customers.

Good.

The first thing I do is flip the sign to 'closed.' After I do that, I head to the vending machine and input the code to open the secret door. After closing it and going down the stairs to the elevator, I think hard to remember the password. After three minutes of thinking (and some trial and error) I get it right, and I enter the elevator going down to floor 3. When I enter, I marvel at all the technology that was from the late '70s and early '80s.

When I get to the window, that's when my wonder and excitement reach their peak. I open the door and stand before the universal portal. I whip out my phone and take a picture of it, just because. I then remember why I came down here, so I go back to the desk and pull out journal 1. Quickly flipping through it, I take pictures of as many pages I can. Afterwards, I take a spare piece of paper near my hand and write something down. Sorry that I like to keep people guessing, but that's just me. Deal with it.

I go back up to the shack, thinking of what I would need for what I was about to do. I then realize what I would need. I go on the store computer and search up a photo of Preston Northwest, then print it out. Gathering everything else I needed, I went out back towards the woods.

What I was about to do was dangerous, but I couldn't think of any other ways to get answers.

As soon as I was sure I was far enough and no one would hear, I set everything up.

"You know, Ford," I talk to no one in particular. "It's not a good idea to include the incantation for something you said to NOT do." I take a deep breath as I muster my courage. For a minute, I thought about backing down. If I did this, I would probably endanger the Pines early. On the other hand, this was going to happen anyways, and there was only one person… No, Triangle, who had answers. I let out my breath I didn't know I was holding and began to chant.

The next instant when I finished, I felt a weird feeling inside me, and I fell to my knees, reciting words that I saw in midair, but only in my mind.

Egassem sdrawkcab Egassem sdrawkcab Egassem sdrawkcab Egassem sdrawkcab!

What happened next was incredible to experience. Terrifying, but incredible. Everything turned black and white. I felt that time both sped up to a super fast pace, and a sluggish near stop at the same time. I felt my arms lift up, even though I didn't tell them to. Suddenly, I hard a high screech, like someone was scratching a chalk board.. Next, a small ding, like when something just finished cooking in an oven. Finally, a small triangle of cosmic space appeared, then grew larger and larger until it was the size of a 'Yield' sign. A single white eye with a a large slit appeared in the middle-top of it, and I heard maniacal laughter, which grew and kept laughing for five seconds. Then, all at once, everything was quiet. Deathly quiet.

The triangle grew arms, legs, and a top hat, and suddenly turned yellow.

"Well, well well, well well well well well well well well!" He says slowly at first, but speeds up. He continues. "The only thing I gotta say about this is…I love your sense of style, Ice! What with that hat of yours!"

"At least I didn't acquire it the same way John Wilkes Booth did."

"Awwww, you're no fun!" He straitened his bow tie and summoned a golden came out of the air before floating down to me. "I expected a lot of things, Ice. But YOU summoning me was not one of them."

"I have questions that don't have answers." I start, somewhat afraid. "And as much as I hate to admit it, you are the all-seeing eye. You know lots of things."

"You flatter me, Ice!" I continue like I hadn't heard him.

"I want to know WHY you brought him us back, and I would also like you to do a fetch job."

"Oh, ho, ho!" Bill laughs. "So you figured out you were from here!"

"That's another thing!" I nearly shout, accusingly. "I want to know how me and Jason got into 'Alternate' as I call it, for lack of a better name, when we ere from Gravity Falls!"

"You ask a lot." Bill tells me, circling me. "Information comes at a price. And what about the fetch quest? What do ya want me to get?"

"Let's work on a price for the info." I tell him, my voice dead serious. "THEN we will talk about tangible objects."

"Bill stares at me for a few seconds, then laughs. "You're smart, Ice! I like that about you!"

"I learn from the best." He laughs even harder, then wipes a tear from his eye.

"Alright, kid." He starts to speak when he calmed down. "For those two bits of info, it's gonna cost ya…I dunno…a favor. That I can cash in at any time."

"Uhhhhhhh, yea no." I tell him. "Not if it's you taking my body."

"Alright, fine. Any favor other than that. Big ocean. Lots of fish." Bill relents. He then holds out his hand, it bursting into blue flames. "Do we have a deal?" I reach to shake it, but something Bill says makes me hesitate. "Ya know, some stuff is best left forgotten." His voice is serious. "Sometimes knowing is a burden." Everything acts like it was put on pause, except me.

"Is it a deal?" I say to myself. "This is BILL we're talking about. His favor could be anything. He's unpredictable. On the other hand, I won't find out any other way. On the other hand, do I really need answers to those questions? Bill actually sounds sincere when He told me that. Right? On the other hand, the greatest treasure is knowledge. I doubt that it won't leave my mind if I decline. It's just one favor. Bill is also probably lying about the knowledge being a burden." Everything un pauses when I made my decision. "It's a deal."

"Alright!" He says, shaking my hand himself. "Before I tell you, let's work out the fetch quest. What do ya want me to get?"

I hold out a drawing of what's been appearing in my vague memories and dreams. He accepts it, takes a look at it, and after a few seconds, laughs. "Sentimental value? Or something else?"

"You keep to your own business, right?"

"Fair enough." He tosses it back to me. "This one is going to require a possession. Nothing major, just so I can confront something without revealing myself." He says quickly when he sees me opening my mouth. "And I can promise you I won't harm anyone or destroy anything."

I think for a minute, before I extend my arm. "Swear on Weirdmageddon that you won't harm or destroy in my body."

He was slightly taken aback by this, but only very slightly. "I swear on weirdmageddon I won't harm or destroy in your body." He says, his hand being enveloped in blue flames, and shaking my own. "I won't need you for a while, but meet me below the water tower at exactly 9:00 pm for that thing." He tells me. "Now, about your origins…"

Greasy's diner, Dipper's POV  
We were eating lunch with Grunkle Stan while Will watched over the shack, and I couldn't help but wonder why he had wanted the Journal. Suddenly, Grunkle Stan ordered for us. "Yeah, I'll split a salad plate with a small side of ketchup for the girl, and some sauerkraut for the boy. And for the older boy, how about your cheapest bread?" He asked Lazy Susan. "Or you could order us real food." Jason offered. "What, do I look like I'm made of money?" Stan asked. A dollar bill came partway out of his sleeve as he said so. "Tap tap." He said, putting it back in. "Frankly, yes. And I'm sure that a wealthy man like you wouldn't want the owner of the New York New York Hotel and Gambling Parlor in Las Vegas to find out just how he made all that money, would you?" Jason asked, smiling cruelly as he held up his IPhone 6. The contact he was on read 'Big Al Capuzzo'.  
Stan started sweating, before slumping. "You're gonna ruin me someday, kid." He sighed in defeat. "A large apple pie to split for all of us." He changed the order. "Okay!" Lazy Susan agreed. "But Grunkle Stan, I want pancakes! Pie is for Dessert!" Mabel pointed out. "Don't worry, Mabel. I may not have mafia connections like Jason, but I can get us free pancakes." I said, pointing to an old machine in the back of the diner. "Man tester. You?" Mabel read in disbelief. "Uhh, Dip. I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Jason commented in a warning tone. "Oh, come on guys! I'm plenty man enough. See this chest hair?" I said, pulling down my shirt for them. "Aah! Aah! The smoothness is unbearable!" Stan yelled. Jason, Mabel, and he all started laughing. "Sorry, Dipper." Mabel mentioned.  
I growled, walking over to the machine. I grabbed it, pressing with all my might. I got past little girl, housewife, hillbilly, and finally touched Man. I smiled in triumph, before the tester went all the way back down to little girl. A slip printed out, that said, 'You are a cutie patootie!' "Aw, guys, it's probably just busted. Probably ran out of steam power or whatever." I started saying. "Hey Dip. Mind if I try?" Jason asked from behind me. "Sure man, but it's totally busted. You probably won't even get to Woman on this." I told him, stepping aside. Jason squeezed the handle tight, before it shattered in his hand. The marker went all the way up to Manly Man, before smashing the tester's head off! It landed on the plate of Pancakes, knocking them onto everyone's plates. "Yes! Yes! That's my boy!" Manly Dan cheered, picking Jason up and parading him around the diner. "Sorry!" Jason called to me, before Dan tossed him into the air. I ran out before anyone could see me cry, before heading off into the forest.  
Jason's POV  
When Dad finally put me down, I walked over to Mabel and Stan. Mabel was presently drowning her pancakes in syrup, while Stan was drumming his fingers impatiently. Suddenly, a pie and a Caesar salad slammed down on the table. "Food! For you!" Lazy Susan told Stan. "Thanks sweetie sugar- I-i mean cakeypie- I mean-" Stan cut himself off after stuttering. Lazy Susan laughed before leaving. "Wait. I think I'm having an idea here." Mabel started. "No you're not." Stan argued. "You- and her- AAH!" Mabel squealed, before Stan clapped his hand over her mouth.  
"Shh! Shh! Okay, yes. I have a thing for Lazy Susan. Just don't go shouting it around the neighborhood. But I've been out of the game for so long I wouldn't even know what to do!" He told her. "Grunkle Stan, I need to fix you up." She said. "Mabel honey, if you can fix that-" I started, pointing at Stan, who was presently shoving his face in a pie. "Then you will successfully prove to me that there are miracles." I told her. Mabel smiled. "Challenge accepted." She told me, taking a bite of her pancakes as she did so. "Challenge accepted." She repeated, her words garbled by the syrup running down her chin.  
Mystery Shack, Jason's POV  
Mabel was presently staring at Grunkle Stan between a finger camera. She hit a button on her boom box, and started playing a song. "Okay. First we desperately need to work on appearance." Mabel decided. "I have a few things to offer in that department." I offered, smiling. "Fine. I don't trust you, kid, but I appreciate that I can't trust you." He agreed. I smiled, before getting to work. I grabbed some cologne, something he desperately needed, and poured it on him. He spit some that got in his mouth out. "Okay. You know what? I already regret this." He started, getting up. "Soos! Wendy! Tie him up!" I told them, getting behind him and putting him in an armlock. Mabel stared as Soos and Wendy tied up Stan's arms and legs. "Guys, are we sure this is the best idea?" She asked over Stan's protesting. "Probably not." I commented, as we finished tying up her Grunkle.  
She smiled. "Okay. So what should we do?" She asked. "I'm thinking… You could work on Grunkle Stan while I go find something that I've been looking for." I told her, smiling as I walked to my room. When I got in, I opened up the laptop. I typed in a secondary password that I had discovered by accident. TRIANGLE. This opened up the files for Journal two. I had yet to decipher the password for the first Journal, but I was sure I could find it where Ford hid the second journal: The elementary school. But that wasn't what I was looking for right now.  
Pull up file on specimen 453? the computer asked me. I clicked enter, starting the file load sequence. When it was fully loaded, I found what I wanted. "Recently I learned that deep within the mountains live a peculiar species. Incredibly magical, along with powerful hereditary abilities, inside Gravity Falls' steepest mountain live dragons!" I read, smiling. I knew that there was something off about the 'Sheep disappearances' in Gravity falls! I grabbed a list of spells that Will and I had found from the safe, along with an Axe. I stared at it for a few seconds, before putting it back. "Naah. Going up against a dragon with an axe wouldn't do anything. What I need is an offering." I decided. When I walked out, Mabel had squeezed Stan into a grotesquely small girdle, and he looked like he was going to pop.  
I chuckled, before exiting. I Trekked a few miles into the forest, before I finally found what I was looking for. "Blood orchids!" I gasped in fascination, looking at the flowers not yet bloomed in the grove I had entered. I carefully stuck my hand high above them, before pricking my finger with a needle. I winced, watching as my blood dripped onto the now blossoming flowers. When they were in full bloom, they were a disturbingly garish bouquet of various color flowers stained red. However, the red quickly faded into white, as the flowers, now in full bloom, became swirls of their original colors, such as Red, Orange, Blue, Purple, and Yellow, and White and Black. "Perfect." I commented, carefully picking the flowers at the very bottom of their stems in order to avoid the ultra sharp thorns that would pierce right through my delicate flesh and bone. As I picked each one, I put them in a small leather satchel against my hip.  
I smiled, before continuing my hike to The mountain ahead of me. As I reached the foot of the mountain, I heard a voice. "Blood Orchids. Such a powerful ingredient. And they can only bloom when someone who has one foot in the light, and one in darkness willingly spills their blood on it." Someone behind me commented. I turned around to see a man who looked older than Mayor Befufflefumpter standing next to a large Boulder. "Then you are who I am looking for." I stated. He smiled. "I would hazard a guess that you're right. However, do you believe that you are worthy of entering the sacred home of my people?" He asked me. "Honestly? No. But I have to take the chance. I can't live my life in fear of what may happen if I make the wrong choice." I decided. "Then you are more worthy than you are willing to admit. You may enter." He told me, smiling once more.  
I grinned as he showed strength beyond any normal man and pushed the boulder to the side, revealing a passage into the mountain. As I was about to enter, I decided to study him once more. "I know you from somewhere." I decided. "Not from your present life. However, I believe that you are far more special than either of us realizes. And I do in fact know your destiny." He told me. I nodded, walking through the threshold. "When you know what you must be ready for, you will know what question you need to ask. Only then will we meet again." His voice echoed around me, as I walked further down the passage.  
When I saw the glow of magma at the end, I knew I was in the right place. I walked to the end of the tunnel, before reaching a huge crater. The only entrance was at the other side of a magma pit covering the entire crater! I carefully opened the scroll of spells we had, skimming until I found the right one. "Necromancy, Shape-shifting, Curses, Conjuring… Come on! Where is it? Ah! Elemental spells. To use elemental spells, you must generate the power within yourself. Higher level spells require a natural affinity for the element you're looking to use." I read. I scrolled down the Ice element spells, looking for the one I needed. "High level… Should only use to combat fire element spells. Warming: If user does not have an affinity towards ice, spell will freeze the user along with the target." I read. "Well, I'm just going to have to hope for the best." I decided.  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, raised my hands up high, before breathing out, throwing out my hands as I did so. Suddenly, I heard a crackling sound. I watched in shock as the lava actually hardened into stone, without any steam escaping to damage me or the scroll. I tentatively stepped on the igneous rock, careful of any heat that may escape. But to my surprise, I felt a flash of cold run up my foot when I stepped down! "Ooh! Cold, cold, cold!" I muttered as I hopped across the rock, trying to avoid stepping on the frenzy cold surface as often as I could. When I made it to the other side, I walked back into the tunnel for about another mile, before I noticed that I heard a roaring sound. "I must be getting close! They should be right around this corn-AAAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed, as I fell down a pitfall.  
When I finally landed, I hit a curve and started tumbling down the tunnel. When I finally stopped, I groaned, so dizzy I couldn't see straight. "Ohh. I landed on my keys." I moaned. I got up, before hearing a painful CRACK! "Aah!" I screamed. I held my arm gently, as I felt my wrist snap. I stumbled in the direction of a glow I saw, hoping it was a way out. When I got there, though, it turned out to be torches! I ventured further, seeing houses the size of skyscrapers, and a giant city that must have encompassed the entire inside of the mountain! I saw a shadow fly overhead, and looked up to see, "Dragons!" I gasped.  
"Hello, young mortal." A voice spoke up from behind me. I turned around, to see a woman with a reptilian tail standing behind me. She was a few feet taller than me, and looked like she had been fused with a lizard. "Did I hit my head on my fall?" I asked. "No. In fact, only someone of magical blood could have broken the spells guarding our home. So you are not in fact totally mortal." She told me, cracking a smile. "I came to ask if I could learn all you know." I told her, handing her the Blood Orchids. She looked at them, clearly appraising their worth. "Well, you're in luck. My name is Sithia. My mate is the leader of our clan. He has the ability to sense the worth of anything. I will take you to him." She told me. I nodded, following as she walked towards the largest house near a fountain.  
When we reached it, she opened the door, and called in. "Wildfire, I have a guest!" "I'm well aware, let him in." A deep male voice called. She nodded to me, and I followed her in. When I got into the living room, a man practically double my height with Red scales instead of his wife's Green was waiting for me! He took one look at me, before turning around. My eyes widened in fear. "Have I done something wrong?" I asked.  
"What? No, not at all. I just want you to place your hand on the center of this board." Wildfire told me, showing me a circular board made of wood. He placed it on a table nearly my height, and grabbed a step stool for me. I gestured lamely to my broken wrist. Sithia took it between her hands, before a powerful glow emanated from them. When she stopped, I looked at my wrist. It was completely healed!I stepped onto it, and placed my hand in the middle of the circle, noticing the intricate carvings surrounding it as I did. When my hand was in the center, four lines suddenly shot out from under my palm! They touched four of the eight symbols carved into the wood. When I looked to see what they were, the light from the lines suddenly flared up!  
I blinked away the spots in my eyes, as I felt the board get removed from beneath my hands. When I stepped off the stool, Wildfire stared at me again. "You have very powerful magic. In particular an affinity for Water, Air, and Healing, as well as powerful Dark magic." He showed me his board once more, pointing to the gust of wind, drop of water, moon, and potion glyphs. "But how is it even possible? I mean, up until a few weeks ago, I lived in… Crap! I forgot!" I cursed.  
"It's not important. What is important is that you already had magic in your previous dimension. If you didn't, you wouldn't have survived dimensional transportation outside of a ley line. Or you would have gone mad." Wildfire told me. "Like McGuckett." I realized. "But how did we end up there in the first place?" I asked. "You were never really there. It's more like your mind was switched with an alternate reality's version of you, and then in order to keep the balance, reality warped to create an explanation." He explained.  
I stared at him, utterly confused. "Don't worry. You're not supposed to get it." Sithia told me, smiling. "And Will? What about him?" I asked. "He is your opposite. You keep each other balanced. Where you have Water and Air, he has Fire and Earth. And where you have Darkness and Life, he has Light and Necromancy. However, you can combine your magicks to create many great things. You are more powerful than many I've met. And I'm older than this universe!" Wildfire told me.  
"Woah." I whispered. Suddenly, I heard a faint roaring! "You can't stay here much longer. There are those who would kill you as soon as look at you here, either from fear or hatred. Go! And take this." Sithia told me, handing me a backpack. "What's this?" I asked. "An extra-dimensional backpack. It can hold anything magical inside so you can call them out as needed. It's indirectly connected to our entire archive of spellbooks so you can use them. Now flee through here, and do not stop until you're outside, or you'll take the risk of being sent to another dimension. It's a leygate that connects every ley line in Gravity Falls." Wildfire told me, pushing a rock aside to reveal a circular tunnel carved with various runes. I nodded, before running in.  
As I ran in the absolute darkness, I heard a faint rumbling, before light suddenly appeared in front of me! I ran into it, before being blinded! When I finally could see again, I saw that I was outside the mountain once more. And in the distance, I could see the Northwest Mansion! I started walking towards it in order to get my bearings. As I walked, I kept on getting a sense that someone was following me, but whenever I'd turn around, no one was there. Suddenly, I heard a rattling sound. "DAMN YOU, HIDE BEHIND! GO GUT SOMEONE ELSE!" I roared angrily. When I turned around. I sent my magic searching for the closest magical creature, just to make sure it was gone. When I couldn't find anything, I dropped the spell, satisfied.  
However, when I finally got to the mansion, I heard a voice I'd recognize at any point. From my nightmares. "Heya, bookworm!" Someone called to me. I turned around, hissing, "Bill." "That's one nickname you could give my kind host." He chuckled, as my eyes widened. "You're inhabiting Will? How?" I asked. "You're taking this quite calmly." He noted, sounding disappointed.  
"On the inside in screaming my head off." I told him. He smirked. "And in answer to your other question, he let me possess him. He wants something done, so I traded him for a favor." Bill told me. "Okay. One final question. Why did you send us here?" I asked, one eyebrow arched and glaring distrustfully at him.

 _ **Hey guys! PT4700 here! So, half of this was written by me, and the other half by Jeptwin. I want to apologize for the looooooooooooong wait, and hopefully you will like this enough to stay with us. Also, this was supposed to be out a couple weeks ago, but I was busy and just kept forgetting.**_

 _ **Ciao!**_


End file.
